Hedgehog Amazon
by Dandielion
Summary: After the World Grand Prix, Shadow left without saying a word. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles go to visit Shadow in the Amazon. Sonic thought it was going to be fun in the Amazon, but he was all wrong.
1. The Amazon

"We're going to visit Shadow for our vacation, guys," Sonic told Tails and Knuckles, as he packed his bag.

"How, do you know where he is? After the world grand prix Shadow left without saying a word," Tails said. Sonic smiled at them.

"I know where he went. He said something about getting free," Sonic answered. Knuckles and Tails just nodded, not knowing what he was talking about.

"So where is he?" Knuckles asked.

"In the Amazon," Sonic replied. Tails and Knuckles's eyes widened.

"We're going to the Amazon for our vacation?!" Tails exclaimed. Knuckles shook his head.

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no," Knuckles continued to shake his head.

"Come on guys, it'll be fun," Sonic said with a grin.

"Why can't we go to Brazil?" Tails asked. "Or Rome?"

"Or Paris?" Knuckles asked.

"Or Hawaii?" Tails asked.

"Or Egypt?" Knuckles asked.

"Or Canada?" Tails asked.

"I don't think so," Sonic told them. "Going to the Amazon is way more fun,"

"You want to go to the Amazon so we can get diseases or get killed?" Tails asked with panic in his voice. Sonic chuckled.

"Nope, we're going to visit Shadow," Sonic responded.

"Don't you realize how dangerous the Amazon is?" Knuckles asked. Sonic ignored him.

"We'll have fun, now come on," Sonic walked out of the room and Tails and Knuckles just followed him.

Sonic took a seat next to Tails at the airport and handed him a water bottle. Tails took it and started drinking it. Knuckles stood in front of them. "I still think going to the Amazon is a terrible idea, Sonic," Knuckles told Sonic. Sonic chuckled.

"It's not terrible, it's great. We have to see an old friend once in awhile," Sonic answered.

"Sonic," Tails said.

"Yes?" Sonic asked.

"If we die it's your fault," Tails replied.

"We're not going to die," Sonic said.

When they arrived at the Amazon no one was there and the airplane left quickly. Nobody wasn't even in the airplane with them. That made Tails and Knuckles even more nervous. Sonic motioned for them to follow him into the Amazon forest. Tails and knuckles hesitated then followed Sonic inside. "This is nice," Sonic looked around, as he walked.

"More like deadly," Tails corrected Sonic. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Do you know where Shadow lives?" Knuckles asked with a frown. Sonic shook his head and Tails and Knuckles gasped loudly.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE HE LIVES???" Tails asked with a panic in his voice. Sonic shook his head again.

"We have to look for him," Sonic simply replied. Tails and Knuckles groaned and they continued walking.

After seven hours of walking threw the Amazon and avoiding being eaten by Tigers and Crocodiles they reached a small poor village with huts everywhere. Sonic smiled brightly with relief. "Finally..." Sonic breathed.

"Yeah, finally," Tails folded his arms angrily.

"We spent seven hours walking and I'm starving," Knuckles complained.

"Don't worry, I'm sure..." Sonic didn't get to finish because he was embraced by Shadow The Hedgehog himself. Sonic was very surprised. Shadow doesn't hug anyone.

"Ah Sonic, I'm so glad you guys made it!" Shadow exclaimed with delight. Suddenly all of the villagers came out of the huts. The problem was that all the villagers looked exactly like Shadow, even the females. Tails and Knuckles just stared at them wide eyed. Shadow let go of Sonic and smiled brightly.

"Uh...hey Shadow," Sonic said quietly.

"Oh, don't call me Shadow, my new name is Shad Shua," Shadow answered with a goofy grin.

"Oookay..." Sonic said. Tails was shocked and Knuckles was snickering silently behind Tails.

"Are you joking around with us, Shadow?" Tails asked, still looking shocked. Shadow shook his head and looked serious now.

"No, the Amazon has changed me," Shadow replied. "The Amazon has changed my name and also my style,"

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles examined Shadow from head to toe. He was wearing what Tarzan was wearing and had no gloves or shoes on. Knuckles burst out laughing and Tails put his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. Sonic smiled a little, trying not to laugh. "Oh...so...how's it going?" Sonic asked, still trying not to laugh. Shadow smiled.

"Things are good here, I've learned to be natural," Shadow answered. Knuckles finally stopped laughing and sighed.

"Do you have food because I'm starving!" Knuckles exclaimed. Shadow grinned brightly.

"Of course! We just prepared your dinners!" Shadow exclaimed joyfully.

"Cool," Sonic said.

"Excellent, I hope it's something good," Tails rubbed his hands together hungrily.

"I can't wait," Knuckles said happily.

* * *

**Please review.**


	2. Dinner Time

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and the rest of the villagers sat around a fire. "We have prepared you crocodile scales, crocodile nails, crocodile eye balls, crocodile tails, and ginger root. And for desert is Hippopotamus butt," Shadow said with his hands raised in the air. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles's eyes widened.

"So much for a delightful dinner," Knuckles mumbled.

"Go ahead and eat! We made it special!" Shadow said excitedly, as he gave them bowels. Tails picked up a ginger root and slowly bit it. He chewed then spit it out. It tasted dry, bitter, and it tasted like dirt. "I knew you would like it! I just got finished pulling them from the Earth," Shadow explained. Tails kept spitting and wiping his mouth, trying to get the taste out of his mouth. Sonic slowly picked up a hand full of crocodile nails and put it into his mouth. He chewed then started choking. Tails patted his back.

"I can't breathe!" Sonic exclaimed, as he held his neck. Tails kept patting his back.

"I knew you would like it, Sonic!" Shadow exclaimed happily. Sonic stopped coughing and breathed deeply. Knuckles picked up a crocodile eye ball and bit it. Some kind of juice spilled on Knuckles's tongue. He dropped the eye ball and started spitting and coughing. Tails patted his back. Shadow smiled brightly at them.

"Time for the desert!" Shadow said and pushed the hippopotamus butt towards Sonic. Sonic picked up a dagger and slowly cut a piece of the hippopotamus butt. Sonic bit it and started chewing.

"It's kind of good..." Sonic said through the chewing. Tails and Knuckles were disgusted.

"I put fresh stuffing in it," Shadow told him. Sonic kept chewing.

"What's the stuffing?" Sonic asked.

"Military ants," Shadow replied. Sonic spit his food out and started choking.

"I knew you'd love it," Shadow said. Sonic swallowed hard and sighed.

"Yeah................." Sonic said.

After an hour of Shadow telling stories about how he got used to the Amazon, Shadow decided to walk around with them. "Hippopotamus is very good," Shadow told them. Sonic just nodded and Tails folded his arms. Knuckles scratched his head. "I have a hippopotamus out in the back if you want...."

"NO!!!" Sonic shouted. Shadow looked at him. "I mean, no. We're really tired and we would like to go to sleep," Sonic said with a small smile. Shadow nodded.

"Of course," Shadow said. "I'll show you to your hut,"

Shadow stopped in front of a small hut that stunk badly. When they walked inside the smell was even worse. Tails held his nose and so did Sonic and Knuckles. "What's that smell?" Tails asked.

"That's fresh hippopotamus dung and urine," Shadow answered.

"How did you get it?" Sonic asked, sounding disgusted.

"I found one using it and I took that chance," Shadow replied with a grin. Tails started gagging so did Knuckles. Sonic kept a hold of his nose and stared at Shadow. "I prepared it just for you, just for your arrival. I knew you guys would be staying for a couple of weeks," Shadow told them.

"I ain't staying for a couple of weeks, I'm leaving tomorrow!" Tails exclaimed.

"So am I," Knuckles agreed.

"They're just playing with you Shadow, don't listen to them," Sonic told Shadow. Tails and Knuckles glared at Sonic.

"Oh, okay, see you tomorrow my friends," Shadow left their hut. Tails and Knuckles looked at Sonic, still glaring at him.

"Why did you do that?" Tails asked.

"Because, we don't want to hurt his feelings now do we?" Sonic asked, as he sat down.

"Feelings, Shadow? Shadow doesn't have any feelings," Knuckles told Sonic.

"Well, it looks like he does now," Sonic answered.

"Tomorrow Knuckles and I are leaving and that's that," Tails sat down beside Knuckles.

"Yeah, I can't stand this. Shadow is crazy and now he has a new name, Shad Shua," Knuckles said.

"You'll need my speed to get through the Amazon," Sonic warned them.

"We don't need your speed, I can fly above it," Tails told him.

"And I can glide and fight," Knuckles said. Sonic shook his head.

"Speed is better," Sonic said. Tails and Knuckles sighed and then after a couple of minutes they happened to fall asleep.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. Please review. **


	3. Breakfast Special and the Piranah

Knuckles awoke the next morning and yawned. He was eager to get out of that hut. He quickly ran out of the hut and decided to take a walk out of the village. He stopped at a tree and leaned against it. He sighed and closed his eyes. He suddenly felt something wet pouring on him. He looked up and it was a monkey urinating on him. He yelled and ran back to village. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Knuckles yelled causing all of the villagers to come out of their huts and Sonic and Tails. Sonic, Tails, and Shadow ran up to him, so did all of the villagers.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked sleepily.

"A monkey urinated on me!" Knuckles shouted. Sonic looked at Shadow and frowned.

"Do you have a monkey in this village?" Sonic asked. Shadow shook his head.

"No, but a monkey comes to our village sometimes, he's called Mo Mo," Shadow said with a smile.

"That's just great, now Knuckles smells like urine," Tails folded his arms.

"He can wash up in the river after breakfast," Shadow told them. Knuckles started wiping himself off with a huge green leaf.

"That's not cool Shadow, do you have any hot showers?" Tails asked him. Shadow shook his head.

"No, we wash up naturally in the Amazon," Shadow told them. Tails just nodded.

"So, what's for breakfast?" Sonic asked. Shadow grinned brightly. Sonic didn't like that grin.

"We're having bat feet, burnt bat wings, monkey salad, and banana juice," Shadow answered, as they all sat down. Shadow pushed some wooden bowels to them. Knuckles picked up the bat feet and bit it.

"This is...okay..." Knuckles said quietly.

"I knew you'd like it! I made it with hippopotamus urine," Shadow told him. Knuckles pit it out and started coughing. Tails stared at the bowel he was given. It was some gooey red stuff in it.

"What's...this?" Tails asked.

"Monkey salad," Shadow replied.

"I'll just stick with the ginger root," Tails told him and Shadow nodded. Sonic picked up the burnt bat wings and bit it. It tasted like burnt dirty socks. Sonic spit it out and grabbed the banana juice. After that he spit that out.

"Yuck!" Sonic exclaimed.

"I knew you would love it," Shadow told him. Sonic didn't say anything.

"There's no such thing as banana juice where we come from. Do you even wash your hands?" Sonic asked.

"Nope, washing your hands isn't natural," Shadow stood up and sighed. "Come, I'll show you around the Amazon, but we always have to watch out from being eaten," Shadow told them. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles stood up. "This way my friends," Shadow lead them into the deep dangerous natural Amazon.

Sonic pushed a leaf away from his face for the hundreth time. He frowned. "Hey look!" Tails flew up to a banana tree and got a lot of bananas. He landed and smiled.

"Give me some of that," Sonic snatched a banana away from Tails and started eating it. Knuckles started eating some too. Shadow just smiled at them then suddenly he stood very still.

"Stop moving, do not speak," Shadow quietly told them. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles dropped their bananas and stood still.

"What, what's going on?" Knuckles asked.

"There's an Anaconda watching us..." Shadow whispered and slowly pointed at a tree. They looked and gasped. The Anaconda was watching them and it was HUGE.

"What do we do?" Tails asked.

"I don't know but I'm getting out of here!" Sonic exclaimed and started running.

"Sonic wait, it's dangerous to go out there alone!" Sonic heard Knuckles call, but he kept running.

Sonic kept running then suddenly he fell into a river. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" He yelled and splashed into the river. "Help! I can't swim! Help me!" Sonic shouted and tried to keep his head up out of the water. Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow suddenly appeared on the other side of the river.

"Get out of there! There are piranahs in that river!" Shadow called. Sonic desprately tried to swim to land. Knuckles looked at Tails.

"What are piranah?" Knuckles asked. Tails sighed and started to explain while Sonic tried to get out of the river.

"Piranah belong to the subfamily Serrasalminae, which also includes closely related herbivorous fish including pacus...."

"Enough of that! Just tell me what they do!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"There exsists a lengend that piranah can and will skin and eat a human-being alive, and is said to have been started with American President Teddy Roosevelt's visit to Brazil, and a spectacle setup by Brazilian fishermen," Tails answered. Knuckles looked at Sonic.

"Sonic, you better get out of there!" Knuckles called.

"Well, you can help!" Sonic yelled with panic in his voice.

"I can see the piranah!" Shadow exclaimed and pointed behind Sonic. Sonic started crying.

"I don't wanna die!" He shouted in fear. Tails suddenly flew above him and grabbed his wrist.

"Come on, you big baby," Tails flew him to land and sat him down. Sonic collasped onto his side and smiled.

"Land..." He breathed.

"Sonic, you really need to take swimming lessons," Knuckles said.

"Yeah, whatever, now let's get back to the village, I'm done with exploring," Sonic stood up. Everyone looked at Shadow.

"Um..."

"Um, what?" Tails asked him.

"It appears that we have lost the village. I never went this far since I first got to the Amazon," Shadow admitted.

"What, so now we keep moving forward?" Sonic asked. Shadow nodded.

"I might be able to find the village from afar," Shadow answered and started walking. Tails, Sonic, and Knuckles followed.

* * *

**Please review.**


	4. The Jaguars Attack

"I'm thirsty.......so thirsty...." Tails moaned and fell to the ground. Everyone turned back to look at him.

"Why can't we drink the river water?" Sonic asked, as he picked up Tails. Shadow frowned.

"It's contaminated. You could catch the Snail Fever," Shadow replied. "A lot of my people have caught it,"

"What's Snail Fever?" Knuckles asked sounding confused.

"Well...if you drink contaminated water then parasites enter your bladder and destroys it," Shadow answered. "That's all I know,"

Knuckles shuddered.

"Then what can we drink?" Knuckles asked.

"There's banana juice," Shadow replied.

"No," Knuckles said.

"Yeah Shadow, no," Sonic said angrily.

"Nobody's drinking that stuff and I want water. So I say we take the risk at drinking river water," Sonic said bravely. Everyone looked at him.

"There are all kinds of deadly diseases you can catch in Amazon," Tails dryly said.

"I don't want to know about them unless I catch one," Sonic demanded. Tails didn't say anything and just let Sonic carry him.

"Shadow, I mean Shad Shua, don't you think living in the Amazon is dangerous and terrible?" Knuckles asked. Shadow looked at him.

"No...if you are one with the Amazon then you can survive in here," Shadow replied.

"I...wanna...go...home..." Tails moaned.

"Hush up, buddy, we're not going home anytime soon," Sonic told Tails. Tails groaned then jumped out of Sonic's arms. Sonic stared at him. "You weren't weak?" Sonic asked. Tails shook his head.

"Nope, my feet were hurting so I pretended that I was weak so you can hold me," Tails answered with a smile. Sonic glared at him.

"The next time I see you looking like you're weak, I'm not going to help you," Sonic pointed at Tails. Tails shrugged and they walked on.

After an hour of walking Shadow stopped at a river. "Why are we here?" Knuckles asked him.

"You said you wanted some water," Shadow pointed at the river. Sonic jumped behind them.

"I'm not going near that water," Sonic said in fear. "There might be more piranah in it,"

"There are none in this river," Shadow told him.

"I don't believe you, Shad Shua," Sonic said angrily.

"Stop being a coward Sonic. You're not afraid of anything but H2O, stop being afraid," Knuckles got some water in his hand and started drinking it. Tails did the same.

"It tastes fine to me," Knuckles said, as he drank some more.

"But still, we could catch some type of disease," Tails warned him.

"Now you got me thinking of that," Knuckles glared at Tails.

"We have to keep moving," Shadow told them.

"Why?" Sonic asked, as he climbed up a tree.

"I sense that we are being followed," Shadow answered. Sonic frowned then flinched when he saw a bird land on top of the branch next to some bananas.

"Hey look, it's a toucan!" Sonic exclaimed, as he stared at it. "Ah man, I always wanted to see one of these. This is so COOL!" Sonic tried to grab it but it flew away. "Man...it flew away," Sonic said then grabbed the bananas. Tails and Knuckles were finished drinking and Shadow was picking up some ants on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Tails asked, as he listened to all of the loud Amazon sounds.

"Eating," Shadow responded.

"Right," Tails sat down beside Knuckles and sighed. Sonic sat down next to them and they all began eating the bananas.

"Yum, yum," Knuckles said. Suddenly they heard a very loud roar. They all stood up imediately. Suddenly five jaguars appeared from behind a bush and slowly approached them.

"Shadow...I mean Shad Shua....what do we do?" Sonic asked quietly.

"We have to escape," Shadow answered.

"I know we have to escape! What I mean is, do you have a plan?" Sonic asked.

"No," Shadow replied.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!" Knuckles started running and Tails was flying behind him. Sonic and Shadow followed, passing Tails and Knuckles up with their speed. The jaguars were right behind them.

"I can't fly fast enough!" Tails shouted.

"I can't run fast enough!" Knuckles yelled. Shadow looked at the river then grinned.

"I have a plan!" He exclaimed. "Head for the river, now, it's our only chance!"

* * *

**Please review.**


	5. Separated

"Jump into the river!" Shadow yelled then jumped into the river. Tails and Knuckles followed but Sonic stayed on land. He gulped and stared at the river. He feared the water and he feared the piranah. The jaguars were advancing on him. He turned away from the river and started running again. "No, Sonic come on!" Shadow called to Sonic but Sonic kept running. Tails looked at Shadow.

"Did you know that jaguars can swim?" Tails asked. Shadow nodded.

"Yes, but that was not my plan. This was my plan," Shadow pointed at the water in front of him. Tails saw something moving in it. Tails gasped.

"What is it?" Tails asked.

"Those are dolphins, we must ride them to escape," Shadow replied and grabbed onto one. "They want to help us. Dolphins are the most intelligent animals on Earth," Shadow said. Tails nodded.

"I know that," Tails said, as he grabbed onto one. Knuckles also grabbed onto one.

"What if crocodiles came?" Knuckles asked.

"The dolphins know what to do," Shadow answered then the dolphins took off under water. Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles held their breath. The jaguars jumped into the water and roared loudly.

Sonic kept running until he heard no more roaring and loud footsteps behind him. "Looks like they're gone. Well, of course they're gone, I'm the fastest thing alive after all," Sonic said with a huge smile on his face. Suddenly, he realized that he was all alone in the deep, deep Amazon. Sonic gulped and frowned. "Why didn't I listen to Tails and Knuckles when they said going to the Amazon was a bad idea?" Sonic asked himself, as he walked. He pushed huge leaves out of the way and stumbled many times. He stopped and found another banana tree. "Excellent," Sonic said, as he began to climb it. When he made it to the top there were a bunch of bananas everywhere all over the tree. Sonic smiled and began to eat them. He suddenly heard a tiny growl from beside him. He turned to the side and saw a baby panther sitting there. "Oh..." Sonic said quietly. He stared at it. "Come on little guy...do you want some?" Sonic handed the panther a banana. The baby panther swatted it away angrily. Sonic scratched the back of his head and frowned. "Well...I better get going. Your mother might be hear any minute," Sonic climbed down the tree and made his way away from it. "Being alone is...terrible, especially when you're in the Amazon," Sonic sighed.

The dolphins dropped Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles off somewhere else. "That was actually fun," Knuckles said then looked at Shadow. "Shadow...I mean Shad Shua, do you have a chaos emerald?" Knuckles asked him. Shadow shook his head.

"No, I brought one with me but then I tossed it into the river," Shadow replied.

"YOU WHAT???!!!" Tails yelled, making birds and what not fly out of the trees.

"I just threw it into the river," Shadow answered. Tails sighed and shook his head. Knuckles was about to drink some more river water but Tails stopped him.

"Don't," Tails said.

"Why not?" Knuckles asked.

"We could get...Hole-in-the-Head Disease..." Tails answered quietly with fear in his voice. Knuckles stood up and stared at Tails.

"What's that?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't feel like talking about it...it's very bad," Tails replied and began to walk. "Oh, and watch out from getting mosquito bites, you might get the Yellow Fever," Tails warned. Knuckles and Shadow nodded and followed Tails.

Sonic sighed, as he looked around. He was in the middle of nowhere in the Amazon, alone. Suddenly he heard some moving in a near by bush. He looked and a Bush Dog emerged from it and headed straight for him. "Hey!" Sonic exclaimed, as it hit him. Sonic fell onto his back and quickly got up. "This is crazy, I need to get out of this Amazon!" Sonic shouted and started running his fastest.

"I'm worried about Sonic," Tails told Shadow and Knuckles.

"I'm sure we'll find him," Knuckles yawned. It was getting dark.

"It can get pretty dark in the Amazon when you have no light," Shadow told them.

"I know," Tails said.

"How did we get separated again?" Knuckles asked.

"Sonic didn't want to jump into the river with us," Tails answered. Knuckles nodded.

"Oh," He said.

"We should make a fire here and rest," Shadow sat down and began to rub some sticks together. Tails and Knuckles sighed. They really wanted to get out of the Amazon.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter, please review. And can you tell me if I made any mistakes?**


	6. Vampire Bats, Pythons, and Mosquitoes

Sonic looked around fearfully. It was pitch black and he could see nothing. He kept getting bit by bugs, tripping over vines, smashing into trees, and he almost fell into a river full of piranha. Sonic was very tired and weak. He hasn't been drinking at all and he hasn't been eating enough. He stumbled to the ground and just laid there, listening to the Amazon night sounds. It was very loud. Sonic swallowed hard. He was very thirsty and his mouth was very dry. "Water..." He croaked, as he shakily got to his feet. He suddenly heard flying from above him. He stopped breathing and slowly looked up. He could see nothing. He gulped and stayed quiet. Suddenly something landed on his shoulder and bit him. "OW!!!" He exclaimed and turned to look. His eyes widened. It was a vampire bat and it was sucking his blood. Sonic's eyes widened even more and he opened his mouth. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Shadow was still rubbing the sticks together and Tails and Knuckles watched him tiredly. "Man...do you even know how to make a fire?" Knuckles asked. Shadow looked up and nodded, as he continued to rub the sticks together. Tails was very annoyed by Shadow's slow movements to make a fire. Tails snatched the sticks and started rubbing them together quickly. Smoke suddenly floated up from the sticks and then it burst into flames. Tails sat the sticks on top of other sticks and the fire got bigger. Tails looked at Shadow.

"That's how you make a fire, alright," Tails said, as he folded his arms.

"That was impressive, but you cannot collect hippopotamus dung and urine like me," Shadow smiled. Tails looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why would I even want to do that?" Tails asked, sounding disgusted.

"To make your homes smell good," Shadow answered.

"Wow, Shadow thinks hippopotamus dung and urine smells good," Knuckles said, as he laid down.

"Um, that's Shad Shua," Shadow corrected him.

"Whatever, why did you change like this anyway?" Knuckles asked. "What ever happened to the old Shadow we use to know?" Knuckles asked, as he sat up.

"This is a better me," Shadow said.

"This is a bad you," Tails glared at Shadow.

"No it is not…" Shadow stopped and looked around.

"What is it?" Tails asked.

"Vampire bats," Shadow replied.

"Will they get us?" Knuckles asked.

"No, not while we're by this fire," Shadow answered. Tails and Knuckles sighed with relief, not even thinking about Sonic.

Sonic was running as fast as he could but he wasn't running as fast as he use to run. He was very weak. Sonic stopped when he didn't hear the vampire bats behind him anymore. He sighed and slowed down to a walk. He stopped and leaned against a tree. He suddenly felt something slither around his leg. Sonic gulped. "What was that?" He asked, as he tried to see what it was. "It…it might be a python…or…or something worse…" Sonic whispered to himself. He suddenly heard the thing around his leg hiss like a snake. "It is a python…they…they come out at night…that's what Tails said…" Sonic whispered, as sweat dripped from his forehead.

Sonic took in a deep breath then let it out. Suddenly mosquitoes started biting him. Sonic swatted them away and scratched his arm. After that he kicked the snake and started running. "I'M GONNA DIE OUT HERE!!!" Sonic yelled. When he got far enough he stopped and decided to make a fire. He got two twigs and started rubbing them together crazily and sloppily. Nothing happened. "Come on," Sonic said, as he tried once more. Still, nothing happened. Sonic looked up at the sky.

"TAILS, KNUCKLES, SHADOW…SHAD SHUA WHATEVER YOUR NAME IS, HELP!!!" Sonic yelled at the top of his lungs. Sonic looked down and saw some more pythons heading straight for him. Sonic sighed. "Just my luck…" Sonic said, as he gulped.

Tails looked around. "Did you hear something?" Tails asked. Shadow shook his head.

"Nope," Shadow answered.

"I thought I heard a call for help," Tails said with a frown on his face.

"You're hearing things," Shadow told him. Tails shrugged.

"Heh, maybe you're right," Tails said then laid down. Shadow yawned and also laid down. After that they fell asleep, as well as Knuckles. They didn't even think about how Sonic was doing.

* * *

**Review please and sorry if it wasn't what you expected. **


	7. The Village and the Tigers

Sonic kicked a python and started running away. The pythons were right behind him. Sonic stopped when he no longer heard the slithering behind him. He started backing up smiling. "Finally, some peace and...AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Sonic slipped and fell into the river. Sonic went up to the surface and tried to make it back to land. "HELP ME!!!" Sonic exclaimed. He suddenly heard something swimming towards him. Sonic turned around and saw a big figure under the water swimming fast right towards him. Sonic stared at it and tried to get to land. "TAILS!!!" Sonic yelled. The figure was getting closer and closer. Sonic gasped when the figure brought his head up from the water to strike. It was a crocodile. Sonic moved to the side and the crocodile missed. Sonic couldn't stay up much longer and sunk down into the water. Sonic looked around for the crocodile and didn't see it. It was too dark. Suddenly, something brushed against his back. Sonic turned around and still saw nothing. _Where is he? If I don't get out of this river then I'll be eaten by a crocodile! _Sonic thought. Sonic needed air fast. Sonic tried swimming up to the surface but failed and sunk down to the bottom of the river again. Sonic looked around then suddenly, something brushed against his side. Sonic closed his eyes. _This is it, this is where it all ends. In the Amazon....in a river, eaten by a crocodile. _Sonic thought misrably. Suddenly, someone grabbed him and pulled him up to the surface. Sonic tried to see who the person was but couldn't. The person took him to land and laid him down. Sonic vision was blurring. He had swallowed some water while he was down there.

"Are you alright?" The person asked with a female's voice. Sonic still couldn't see the person's face.

"Yeah, yeah..." Sonic replied weakly.

"You don't sound alright to me, I should take my village, Sonic," The person told him.

"H...how do you know my...name?" Sonic asked.

"You told me, remember?" The person asked. Sonic shook his head then went out.

The next morning Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles set out to look for Sonic. "Where do you think he is?" Tails asked.

"Somewhere lost in the deep, deep Amazon," Knuckles said, as he rolled his eyes.

"We will find him," Shadow told them.

"Shadow, I mean Sad Shoe, why are you like this?" Tails asked him. Shadow looked at him with a glare.

"It's Shad Shua, how could you possibly forget," Shadow said, sounding like his old self again. Tails and Knuckles smiled.

"Sorry, Shad Shooma, now can you answer my question now?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, answer the fox's question," Knuckles demanded Shadow. Shadow growled and balled his hands into fists.

"My name is Shad Shua..." Shadow said angrily.

"Your name is Shadow the Hedgehog," Tails corrected him. Knuckles laughed.

"He should be Shad Stupid," Knuckles said. Shadow continued to glare at them.

"Say my name wrong again and you will be sorry!" Shadow exclaimed, as a chaos spear formed in his hand.

"Ohhh, I'm scared," Tails joked.

"Go ahead, Shad Shaka, we both know you won't do it because the Amazon changed you," Knuckles rolled his eyes. Shadow jumped up into the air.

"Chaos spear!" He yelled and threw some chaos spears at Knuckles and Tails. Knuckles and Tails dodged the shots and smiled.

"Cool! Shadow's back," Tails said.

"Woo hoo, awesome," Knuckles said. Shadow landed on his feet and growled.

"Aren't we suppose to be looking for Sonic?" He asked.

"Oh yeah...Sonic," Tails said quietly.

"I hope he's doing okay," Knuckles whispered.

"I don't think he survived last night," Shadow told them, as they started walking. They suddenly heard some footsteps from behind them. They turned around and saw a huge tiger.

"Whoa, it's a tiger," Tails said in awe.

"It's Tony the Tiger," Knuckles joked.

"Shut up," Shadow exclaimed in a whisper.

"Is it going to kill us?" Tails asked. Shadow shook his head.

"Not if you be quiet," Shadow warned him.

"I think he already seen us," Tails said with a frown. Tails turned to look at Shadow and Knuckles but they were gone. "Those idiots! They left me!" Tails exclaimed then flew up into the sky, above the Amazon. "I'll find Sonic by myself and get the heck out of this crazy Amazon," Tails said, as he flew off.

Shadow and Knuckles were behind a tree staring at the tiger. "It's huge," Knuckles whispered to Shadow.

"I know it is," Shadow said angrily.

"What should we do, Shad Shimmy?" Knuckles asked. Shadow looked at Knuckles with a glare then looked back at the tiger.

"We should slowly walk away from it," Shadow answered and started to slowly walk away from the huge tiger. The tiger looked at them and started walking straight to them.

"I think we should run," Knuckles whispered and turned around. He gasped when he saw another tiger right in his face. "Ahhhh!" Knuckles exclaimed and fell onto his back. "We're gonna die," He said to himself. "Shad Sholoka, do something,"

"It's Shad Shua...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Shadow yelled because a tiger bit his arm. Knuckles got up and started to pull Shadow from the tiger's grip.

Tails was still flying around the Amazon angrily, looking for Sonic the Lost Hedgehog. Tails sighed. "This is impossible, I'll never find Sonic," Tails landed on the ground. "What's the use?" He asked himself then suddenly heard music playing from up ahead. "What, music?" Tails asked himself, as he started to run towards the music. It was beautiful music, very beautiful. It warmed Tails's heart. "Wow..." Tails whispered, as he pushed some huge leaves out of the way. When he pushed them away he spotted a strange village. Some people were playing the music with some very strange instruments and some other people and mobians were dancing peacefully. "What the heck," Tails said out loud making the music stop and the people and mobians stop dancing. They all looked at him. "Uh...I'm looking for Sonic...do you know him?" Tails asked them. They didn't say anything and some approached him with some strange leafy crossbows. "Whoa, no need to get harsh now," Tails started backing away but the people grabbed him and dragged him over to two huge leafy chairs.

"Kneel before your king and queen," A person pushed Tails to his knees and held his neck. Tails slowly looked up to see who was sitting in the chairs and it was...

Shadow and Knuckles were running away from ten tigers. "This is it, Shad Shall," Knuckles said to Shadow. Shadow growled.

"It's Shad Shua!" Shadow exclaimed and pushed Knuckles, as they ran. Knuckles fell and stumbled to the ground. Shadow stopped and went back for Knuckles.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter please review. **


	8. The Zooma Trance

"S...Sonic...Blaze!" Tails exclaimed in surprise. The person hit Tails's head with some kind of stick.

"That's king and queen to you, fox," The person hissed like a snake. Tails glared at the person then brought his attention back to Sonic and Blaze who were sitting on the two chairs.

"What's going on?" Tails asked. Sonic didn't say anything. His eyes were closed. "And what are you wearing?"

Blaze was wearing a leaf skirt, and a strapless tank top made out of flowers. Sonic was wearing a leaf shirt and some pants made out of fresh banana peelings. Tails frowned. "Can somebody tell me what's going on," Tails demanded. The person hit Tails again in the head with the stick.

"You do not demand the king and queen," The person hissed. Tails growled silently then looked at Sonic and Blaze again. Blaze was smiling at him.

"Blaze...why are you and Sonic dressed like that?" Tails asked.

"That is none of your concern," Blaze replied. "Release him," She demanded the person. The person pushed Tails and let go of him. Tails got up to his feet and glared at the person.

"What's wrong with Sonic?" Tails asked.

"He is in the Zooma trance," Blaze answered.

"A Zooma what?" Tails asked.

"A Zooma trance, the song you have heard before you came here was called Mystical Hearing, Sonic listened to it for five minutes and got into the Zooma trance," Blaze explained. Tails frowned.

"Why'd you do that?" Tails asked.

"Because he is my new king, and I want him to stay here forever," Blaze replied.

"Sonic can't stay here forever," Tails told Blaze.

"Yes he can, as long as he's in the Zooma trance," Blaze responded.

"Sonic is coming back home with me," Tails was about to approach Sonic but the person grabbed Tails by his tails. Tails yelped in pain. "HEY!!! What the heck was that for?" Tails turned around. The person smiled.

"That was for approaching the king without me knowing," The person replied. Tails rolled his eyes then turned back to Sonic.

"Sonic, snap out of it Sonic," Tails demanded.

"He will not come back to reality unless you enter the Zooma trance and make him come back to reality," Blaze answered with a huge smile. "But I doubt you'll ever come out of the Zooma trance,"

Tails glared at her. "Try me," Tails demanded. The person hit Tails on the back of his head again. "OW!!!"

"That was for demanding," The person said.

Tails rubbed his head then looked at Blaze. "Come on, try me," Tails said. Blaze nodded.

"Very well," She said then looked at the people with the strange instruments. They started playing that beautiful song again. Tails took in a deep breath then let it out. Tails suddenly fell to his knees. He felt very tired...he felt like his soul was leaving his body. Tails fell onto his side and tried to move but couldn't. Tails's eyes widened and still couldn't move. "If you keep struggling you will not get to the Zooma trance," Blaze told Tails. Tails could barely hear her.

Tails then suddenly stopped struggling to get up and relaxed.

Tails got up to his feet and looked around. The Amazon was all light green and the sun was light green. The river was pale green. "Hello?" Tails's voice sounded like an echo. Suddenly Tails heard someone singing.

_La, la, la. Rivers of water, rush down to meeeeee. La, la, la._

Tails followed the singing.

_Rush down to meeeeee. La, la, la. All the rivers of water. _

Tails stopped and saw Sonic floating in the air right beside a tree. The singing was coming from him. Tails approached him slowly. "Sonic..." Tails said. His voice still sounded like an echo. Sonic slowly looked at Tails. He looked so peaceful and relaxed.

_Oh hi Tails...I changed my mind about the Amazon. It's beautiful and quiet...so peaceful...makes me want to close my eyes. _

Sonic's voice sounded soft and gentle. "Sonic, you're in the Zooma trance, you need to snap out of it," Tails demanded. Sonic closed his eyes.

_Hmmm...I love the sound of the birds singing...like...the wind. _

"Sonic, please, wake up!" Tails shouted. His voice still sounded like an echo but louder this time. Sonic closed his eyes and folded his hands on top of his stomach.

_I love the sound of...the beautiful Amazon rushing river. _

Tails frowned. "Sonic the Amazon isn't peaceful like this! This is all the Zooma trance, believe me, it is! Don't you remember what happened to us?" Tails asked. Sonic slowly looked at him, looking a little drowsy.

_Those things that happened to us...are all behind me now..._

"But Sonic..." Tails said. He was starting to feel what Sonic felt. _No! I cannot fall into this little Zooma trance!_ Tails thought angrily then grabbed Sonic's shoulders. "SONIC GET UP, WAKE UP, GET OUT OF THIS ZOOMA TRANCE!!!" Tails yelled. Sonic stared at Tails then his eyes widened.

_Oh my gosh! What just happened?_

Sonic fell to the ground and was no longer floating. "Glad to have you back Sonic, now let's get moving before we get trapped inside this Zooma trance," Tails said with a smile.

_I don't remember what happened. _

"That's okay, because we're getting out of here," Tails said, as he grabbed Sonic's wrist. Suddenly, he realized that he didn't know how to get out of the Zooma trance. Tails sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review. **


	9. Anaconda, Names, and the Zooma trance

Knuckles and Shadow had lost the tigers and were now being chased by an anaconda. Shadow looked back and frowned. "This anaconda is fast," Shadow panted. Knuckles looked back then looked at Shadow.

"What are we going to do, Shad Shoop?" Knuckles asked. Shadow glared at him.

"It's Shad Shua," Shadow growled.

"You mean, Shadow," Knuckles corrected him. Shadow growled, he felt like killing Knuckles.

"This is no time for arguing, Knuckles," Shadow told him. Knuckles rolled his eyes then suddenly hit a tree.

"AH!!!" Knuckles fell onto his back and sighed.

"Knuckles, get up, the anaconda is right there!" Shadow exclaimed. Knuckles got up then suddenly, the anaconda wrapped around Knuckles and started squeezing him to death. Knuckles tried to say something but nothing came out. "Why did this happen?" Shadow askd himself then threw a chaos spear at the anaconda. The anaconda hissed in pain and let go. Knuckles fell to the ground gasping for air.

"Oh man...it felt like...it felt like I was going to sleep..." Knuckles said tiredly. Shadow grabbed Knuckles's arm and started running.

"Shut up!" Shadow exclaimed. Knuckles felt very drowsy.

"I'm tired Shadow, could we stop somewhere?" Knuckles asked.

"Wow, I'm surprised you got my name right," Shadow said. Knuckles looked at Shadow.

"I thought your name was Shad Shua?" Knuckles asked. Shadow frowned.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Shadow answered. Knuckles smlied to himself. He knew the real Shadow was coming back.

"What do we do now huh? How do we find Sonic and Tails?" Knuckles asked when they stopped in the middle of some huge leaves and bushes. Shadow didn't say anything and climbed up a tree. After that he climbed back down with some bananas.

"Are you hungry?" Shadow asked him coldly.

"No, not with all of this happening," Knuckles replied.

"You should eat, you need food," Shadow began to eat one.

"Oh, whatever, Shad She," Knuckles took a banana and started to eat it. Shadow glared at Knuckles.

"Say my name wrong again and you will not longer have a mouth to say so," Shadow warned him. Knuckles frowned.

"Shad she, Shad Shoe, Shad Shloop, Shad Shin, Shad Poop, Shad Sick, Shad Shoona!" Knuckles exclaimed. Shadow jumped on Knuckles and reached for Knuckles's mouth.

"Say goodnight, echidna!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Ahhhhhhhh! SHADOW!!! No, stop!" Knuckles exclaimed in fear. Shadow was about to rip Knuckles's mouth off but stopped because they heard some beautiful music.

"Do you hear that?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah," Knuckles pushed Shadow off of him and got up.

"We should follow it," Shadow demanded and began walking. Knuckles followed. Knuckles had a bad feeling about this.

"Why is it so beautiful?" Knuckles asked, as they got even closer.

"I don't know..." Shadow sounded a little tired.

"We should hurry!" Knuckles grabbed Shadow's wrist and pulled him onward.

When they made it to the music it stopped. Everyone looked at them. Shadow and Knuckles saw Blaze and Sonic sitting on chairs and saw Tails on the ground. "Hey! Sonic, Tails, and....Blaze?" Knuckles stared at them.

"Welcome," Blaze said with a smile.

"What on earth is going on here?" Knuckles asked. The person that was hitting Tails grabbed Shadow's arm. Shadow turned around and quickly punched the person in the stomach, making the person pass out on the ground.

"Shouldn't have touched me," Shadow said coldly.

"Blaze, why is Tails on the ground like that and why is Sonic sitting on that chair emotionless?" Knuckles asked, as he got into a fighting stance.

"They are in the Zooma trance," Blaze answered. "Would you like to join my king and that fox?" Blaze asked.

"No!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Take them out of that trance or we will, by force!" Shadow exclaimed, as chaos spears formed in his hands. Blaze frowned.

"Hunters, kill them," Blaze demanded the people with crossbows. The people approached Knuckles and Shadow.

Shadow threw some chaos spears at some people and Knuckles started punching them.

Blaze growled. "Play the music!" Blaze demanded. The beautiful music started again and Blaze smiled. "After five minutes they will be in the Zooma trance," She said.

Shadow and Knuckles started to feel weak and tired. "What the heck is going on?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know," Shadow fell to his knees.

"Shoot a chaos spear...at....at the ones who's playing the music," Knuckles fell onto his side. Shadow shot a chaos spear at the ones who were playing the music. After that the music stopped and Shadow and Knuckles got up. They approached Blaze.

"How are they gonna get out of the Zooma trance?" Knuckles asked Blaze.

"I don't think they can't, they're not strong enough," Blaze answered fearfully.

"How do we get to the Zooma trance?" Shadow asked.

"There is now no other way," Blaze answered.

Shadow and Knuckles frowned.

"We just wait then?" Knuckles asked.

"I guess so," Shadow replied.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Review please!**


	10. Sonic and Tails are lost

Tails and Sonic looked around, there was no wasy out of this Zooma trance.

_Are we gonna be stuck here forever?_

"No," Tails told Sonic.

_How do you know?_

"Because I do!" Tails exclaimed angrily then sighed. "We need to find a way back out of this Zooma trance or we'll be stuck in here forever," Tails sighed again.

_Forever?_

"YES, FOREVER!!!" Tails yelled. Sonic nodded. Tails then folded his arms and thought. "Hmmm, maybe we could use...sleep paralysis..." Tails whispered then looked at Sonic. "Sonic, have you ever had sleep paralysis?" Tails asked him. Sonic stared at him.

_What's that?_

"Sleep paralysis, it's when you some times go to sleep and try to wake up again but you can't move at all," Tails answered. Sonic thought for a very long time then nodded.

"Oh yeah, I remember, I had it once," Sonic told him.

"Sleep paralysis only happens once or twice in your life...rarely even more," Tails told him.

_So, have you ever had sleep paralysis?_

"No!" Tails exclaimed. Sonic nodded. "Alright, do you feel sleepy?" Tails asked him. Sonic thought for a moment then nodded.

_Yes, yes I do. It's peaceful here isn't it?_

"Yeah...it sure is..." Tails said peacefully then shook his head. "Don't fall into the Zooma trance!" Talis exclaimed, as he pushed Sonic to the ground.

_HEY!!! What was that for?!" _

"Try to go to sleep, NOW!" Tails shouted at him. Sonic quickly closed his eyes and relaxed.

_You do know that sleep paralysis won't just happen because you want it to. _

"I know, but we have to try something. When you have sleep paralysis don't fight it just go into it, find a way back to your body," Tails told him.

_You mean, "if"._

"Shut up," Tails told him then closed his eyes.

After a couple of minutes, Sonic woke up.

_It's no use!_

"I know," Tails sighed, as he sat up. "Looks like we're stuck in the Zooma trance forever," He whispered.

_It's nice here isn't it?_

"You said it, pal," Tails sighed peacefully.

_The river is so beautiful when it shines. _

"So beautiful when the moon shines upon it," Tails sang along.

_It cures the heart and soul!_

"Beautiful river!" Tails exclaimed happily.

Shadow and Knuckles were staring at Blaze angrily. "I guess Tails and Sonic are doomed," Knuckles sat down on a rock sadly.

"Don't say that, we can still save them," Shadow said, as he looked at Tails on the ground then looked at Sonic sitting in his chair emotionless. "Maybe I could use, chaos control," Shadow suggested. Blaze looked at him.

"That will not work, I told you they are in the Zooma trance, their souls are only there," Blaze explained with an evil grin.

"You better wipe that grin off of your face or you're not gonna have a mouth to do so," Shadow warned her. Blaze quickly stopped grinning and just sat there.

"We have to look for that chaos emerald, Shadow," Knuckles told him. Shadow nodded.

"Right, let's go," Shadow was about to walk away but turned around to look at Blaze.

"You cannot chaos control into the Zooma trance, fool," Blaze told him.

"Well, we're gonna try and don't you do anything funny while we're gone," Shadow said then he and Knuckles left.

* * *

**Please review and sorry if it was too short. I just had to post this. **


	11. Searching for the Chaos Emerald

"So, how exactly are you gonna chaos control into the Zooma trance?" Knuckles asked, as they walked. Shadow frowned.

"Well, I'm gonna chaos control my soul into the Zooma trance then chaos control back with Sonic and Tails," Shadow answered. Knuckles shook his head.

"The chaos emerald can't go with you, you know," Knuckles told him. Shadow thought for a moment then sighed.

"Oh yeah, that's right, chaos emeralds don't have souls so if I chaos control my soul into the Zooma trance then the chaos emerald won't come along with me. It makes sense," Shadow said, as he wiped some sweat from his forehead.

"Chaos emeralds have souls?!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"No, that's not what I said, dummy," Shadow replied looking annoyed. Knuckles frowned, as they walked.

"You're the one who's the dummy, Shadow," Knuckles said. Shadow glared at Knuckles.

"How is that?" Shadow asked.

"Well, 1, you went into the Amazon to live here, 2, you got a knew name that is crazy, and 3, you've lost it," Knuckles said. Shadow growled then pushed Knuckles to the ground. Knuckles rolled and kept rolling until he bumped into a tree. It was getting dark.

"I am the smart one here and you are the dumb one here, have I made myself clear?" Shadow asked. Knuckles just nodded and stood up, rubbing his head.

"Shadow, it's getting dark, don't you think we should stop and maybe you could make a fire," Knuckles suggested. Shadow looked at Knuckles then sighed.

"Fine, if the baby's scared," Shadow said, as he got some twigs and started banging them together. Knuckles sat down and rolled his eyes.

"We shouldn't be arguing Shadow, we should be thinking of a way to save Sonic and Tails," Knuckles said.

"Don't I know it?" Shadow asked coldly, as he continued to bang the sticks together. Knuckles stared at Shadow.

"Um Shadow...that's not how you make a fire...is it?" Knuckles asked. Shadow stopped banging the sticks.

"No...I don't think so, I forgot how to make a fire," Shadow replied. Knuckles stared at Shadow for a moment then smiled.

"Looks like the real Shadow is really coming back, I better be careful," Knuckles said. Shadow shook his head then started banging the sticks together again.

"Maybe there are chaos emeralds in the Zooma trance, maybe I could search for one when I get there then chaos control Sonic and Tails, including myself back to reality," Shadow said. Knuckles nodded.

"Sounds like a good plan, if there IS a chaos emerald there," Knuckles said. Shadow nodded then got up.

"Let's just continue searching, I cannot get this fire going," Shadow said, as he began to walk away.

"Wait Shadow, but don't you know that, pythons come out at night and even more deadly creatures?" Knuckles asked.

"Aren't deadly creatures out at day time too?" Shadow asked.

"You're suppose to know these things Shadow, you're the Amazon guy!" Knuckles exclaimed. Shadow shook his head.

"I don't remember," Shadow told him. Knuckles sighed and decided to follow Shadow.

"If we die, it's all your fault," Knuckles told Shadow. Shadow didn't say anything and continued to walk.

After what seemed like an hour they were being chased by pythons. "They're fast!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Yes, they are," Shadow said, as he ran further ahead.

"Hey Shadow! Wait for me!" Knuckles exclaimed, trying to keep up. They suddenly came past a cave. "Hey! Why won't we check in there?" Knuckles pointed back at the cave. Shadow suddenly stopped and looked at the cave.

"I can sense a chaos emerald near by, we should check in that cave," Shadow said and approached the cave. The pythons were getting closer.

"Hey! I said let's check in it first, didn't you hear me?" Knuckles asked angrily. Shadow looked at him.

"Did you say something?" He asked. Knuckles shook his head with a sigh and they both went into the cave.

* * *

**REVIEW. **


	12. Lost World, Crazy Gadget, and Others

Shadow looked around, as they walked inside the cave. "When do we find this chaos emerald, this is taking forever!" Knuckles exclaimed. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Be quiet, we just got here," He replied. Knuckles nodded.

"Whatever Shadow," Knuckles said. Shadow continued to walk deeper and deeper into the cave until they came across a bright chaos emerald.

"There it is, get it," Shadow demanded. Knuckles hesitated then stopped.

"Wait a minute, you just want me to get hurt by the trap," Knuckles said, as he foled his arms.

"What trap?" Shadow asked.

"There's always a trap. The emerald wouldn't be standing here like that," Knuckles rolled his eyes. Shadow frowned.

"Knuckles, just get the emerald and stop being so afraid," Shadow said. Knuckles growled.

"Who are you calling afraid?!" Knuckles asked angrily.

"Then why won't you get the emerald then if you are not afraid, Knuckles?" Shadow asked. Knuckles gulped and glared at Shadow.

"Because..." Knuckles whispered.

"Because what?" Shadow asked curiously.

"Because...I'm...I'm...." Knuckles said quietly.

"Because what, spit it out already," Shadow demanded.

"Because I'm not afraid of anything!" Knuckles exclaimed and grabbed the emerald. Suddenly the ground opened up from up under Knuckles. "WHOA!!!" Knuckles exclaims and fell into the hole. Shadow tried to grab at him but missed. "Curse you Shadow the Hedgehog!" Knuckles shouted, as he fell into the darkness.

Shadow sighed and folded his arms. "The fool had to get into trouble," He mumbled coldly. Shadow sighed again then jumped into the hole.

When Knuckles made it to the ground it looked like "Lost World" from Sonic Adventure DX. Knuckles looked around. "Whoa..." He said in awe. "This place is amazing, but of course, I've been here before," Knuckles got up and started walking with the emerald in his hand. Suddenly the music from that stage, "Lost World" started to play.

Shadow landed where Knuckles had landed and looked around. "Darn, where is that echidna?" Shadow asked, as he started walking.

Knuckles suddenly started going down a water slide. "Whoa! Hahahaha!" Knuckles laughed, as he slid down.

Shadow heard some rushing water and followed the sound.

Knuckles's laughter stopped because he fell into some deep water.

Shadow didn't see the rushing water and slipped and fell into the water. "What the....ahhhhhh!"

Knuckles swam to the surface and looked around. Suddenly he dropped the chaos emerald. "Oh no!" He exclaimed.

Shadow was about to fall into the deep water but something hit his head and it was the chaos emerald. Shadow passed out and sunk down, down to the bottom.

Knuckles swam down and saw Shadow and the chaos emerald but there was this huge stone snake (From Sonic Adventure DX) coming right at the emerald and Shadow. "Oh...which one? The emerald or Shadow? I'm picking the emerald!" Knuckles swam for the emerald.

Shadow was unconcious now.

Knuckles grabbed the emerald then looked at Shadow. The snake was almost there to him. Knuckles rolled his eyes. _I gotta save him. _Knuckles thought and swam for Shadow.

Shadow was waking up. He opened his eyes and saw the snake heading straight his way. The snake was inches away from him then suddenly, Knuckles pulled Shadow up to the surface. Shadow was coughing. "You okay Shadow?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," He replied. "Something hit me in the head," Shadow rubbed his head in pain. Knuckles thought about the chaos emerald.

"Well...it must have been a rock or something," Knuckles told him. Shadow nodded slowly.

"I suppose," Shadow said.

"Now come on, that snake is going to come back," Knuckles told him. Shadow nodded and they swam to shore. After that they saw three doors. "Which one do we take?" Knuckles asked.

"We'll just have to find out," Shadow answered and went to the door in the middle. He opened it and he and Knuckles walked in.

Knuckles opened his eyes and they were in the "Crazy Gadget" stage from Sonic Adventure 2 Battles. "What the...." Knuckles said, as he looked around.

"Come on! We have to get moving!" Shadow demanded, as some G.U.N robots started shooting at them.

Shadow and Knuckles stopped at the last part of the stage and looked around. "What is this?!" Shadow asked. Knuckles saw a rocket and the goal. The goal was inside some box thing and you had to press some button for the rocket to hit the box that the goal's in.

"Over there," Knuckles pointed at the goal. Shadow looked and nodded.

"Let's go," Shadow said.

**Ten hours later...**

"I can't find a way over there!" Knuckles exclaimed. He was standing on the red platform. Shadow growled and folded his arms, he was standing on the blue platform.

"I'll just use chaos control," He said. Knuckles looked at Shadow.

"You made us waste all this time and you could have chaos controlled us over there?" Knuckles asked. Shadow didn't say anything and held up the chaos emerald.

"Chaos control!" He exclaimed but didn't go anywhere. "It looks like it doesn't work in here," Shadow said. Knuckles sighed.

"Then how do we reach that goal?" He asked. Shadow smiled.

"I have a plan..."

**A couple of minutes later...**

"You're so heavy!" Knuckles exclaimed, as he glided towards the goal.

"Stop complaining and glide faster!" Shadow shouted. Shadow was on Knuckles's back, standing up.

When Knuckles made it there he collasped onto the ground. Shadow walked over to the rocket and pressed the button. The rocket broke the box the goal was in. Shadow smiled. "Let's go," Shadow dragged Knuckles into the goal.

They appeared in front of the doors again but this time there was only two. "Which one do we go in this time?" Knuckles asked.

"That one!" Shadow pulled Knuckles into the door on the left.

They suddenly appeared in the stage, "Meteor Herd" from Sonic Adventure 2 Battles. "Where are we?" Shadow asked, as he looks around.

"I've been here before, maybe we have to look for all of the pieces of the master emerald," Knuckles told him.

"The master emerald is shattered?" Shadow asked.

"No! I mean we just have to look for them in order to get out of this stage," Knuckles replied.

"Alright then, you look, treasure hunter," Shadow demanded with his arms folded. Knuckles glared at him and went to go look for the pieces.

* * *

**Please review, the next chapter will be up soon. **


	13. Super Shadow VS Perfect Chaos

Knuckles found all of the pieces of the master emerald in 3 minutes then they appeared back in Lost World. This time there was only one door. "Well...this is the only door," Knuckles said, as he pushed it open. After that they walked in.

They suddenly appeared in Station Square when Perfect Chaos was there. Water was everywhere and the buildings were wrecked up. "Where are we?" Shadow asked.

"We're in Station Square when Perfect Chaos was here," Knuckles replied, as he saw Perfect Chaos. "We have to destroy it,"

"Alright," Shadow said then suddenly turned into Super Shadow. "Let's do it!" He said then went after Perfect Chaos. Knuckles was climbing up a building so he could get a better view at watching the battle between Super Shadow and Perfect Chaos.

Super Shadow rushed over to Perfect Chaos at full speed. "Chaos spear!" Super Shadow exclaimed and used a whole bunch of chaos spears on Perfect Chaos. Perfect Chaos howled in pain then started throwing those purple balls at Super Shadow.

Super Shadow dodged the purple balls with ease then aimed chaos spears at the brain of Perfect Chaos. The song "Open your Heart" came on by Crush 40, from Sonic Adventure DX. Knuckles started singing along.

_"Thunder, rain, and lightning, danger water rising, clamour sirens wailing! It's such a bad sign!"_ Knuckles sang, as he watched the battle.

Super Shadow got hit by a purple ball and fell into the water.

_"Shadows of dark creatures, steel clouds floating in the air, people run for shelter, what's gonna happen to us?!" _Knuckles kept singing.

Super Shadow tried kicking Perfect Chaos in the brain but that didn't work and he got hit and flew back very far away.

_"All the step we take, all the moves we make, all the pain at stake. I see the chaos for everyone, who are we, what can we do?!" _Knuckles continued his singing.

Super Shadow got back up and growled then used more chaos spears at Perfect Chaos.

_"You and I are same in the way that we have our own styles that we won't change. Yours is filled with evil and mine's not, there is no way I can lose!" _Knuckles just kept singing along.

Super Shadow kept throwing chaos spears until Perfect Chaos was getting wounded by them. Super Shadow was about to use another chaos spear but got hit away.

_"Can't hold on much longer-but I will never let go! I know it's a one way track-tell me now how long this'll last! I'm not gonna think this way-nor will I count on others! Close my eyes and feel it burn-now I see what I've gotta do! Open your heart it's gonna be all right!" _

Super Shadow fell into the water and then shakily got to his feet. He was running out of rings fast. Super Shadow ran across the water for some rings.

_"Ancient city blazing, shadows keep attacking, little children crying, confusion, hopeless anger! I don't know what it can be, but you drive me crazy! All your cunning tricks make me sick, you won't have it your own way!" _

Super Shadow now had 100 rings and he went straight for Perfect Chaos with all his speed. "Chaos spear!" He threw seven powerful chaos spears at Perfect Chaos.

_"Can't hold on much longer-but I will never let go! I know it's a one way track-tell me now how long this'll last! I'm not gonna think this way-nor will count on others! Close my eyes and feel it burn-now I see what I've gotta do! Open your heart...and you'll see...!" _

(Solo)

Perfect Chaos fell onto its back and howled in pain. Super Shadow jumped up high and used eight chaos spears on Perfect Chaos but it didn't effect Perfect Chaos one bit. It was because Super Shadow was running out of rings. He had 20 rings now. Super Shadow looked up at Knuckles and growled. "Why won't you come down here and help me out?!" Super Shadow yelled furiously. Knuckles shrugged and kept singing. Super Shadow went to go get some more rings before those purple balls hit him, that was coming from Perfect Chaos.

_"If it won't stop, there will be no future for us! Its heart is tied down by all the hate, gotta set him free! I know it's a one way track-tell me now how long this'll last! Close my eyes and feel it burn-now I see what I've gotta do! Gotta open your heart , dude!" _

Super Shadow was ready to end this battle. He ran towards Perfect Chaos at high speed. _When I get through with this monster, Knuckles will regret ever singing. _Super Shadow thought.

_"Can't hold on much longer-but I will never let go! I know it's a one way track-tell me now how long this'll last! I'm not gonna think this way-nor will I count on others! Close my eyes and feel it burn-now I see what I've gotta do! Open your heart, it's gonna be all right!" _Knuckles finished (That's how the lyrics ended when I read it).

Super Shadow stopped right in front of Perfect Chaos. "Chaos....blast!" Super Shadow shouted and used chaos blast on Perfect Chaos. Perfect Chaos howled in pain for the last time then fell into the water, not getting up. Super Shadow turned back into Shadow and then suddenly, everything went black.

Shadow awoke outside the cave, back in the Amazon. Knuckles was standing beside him. "Oh! You're awake, you were sleeping, you know standing up," Knuckles chuckled. Shadow glared at Knuckles.

"I'm going to kill you," Shadow said, as he looked at the chaos emerald.

"What's that?" Knuckles asked, not catching the word "kill".

"I said that I'm going to kill you," Shadow answered. "But not right now, I changed my mind. We have to save Sonic and Tails first," Shadow told him and began walking. Knuckles followed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	14. Inside The Zooma Trance

_This is so relaxing. _

"Yeah..." Tails said with a relaxed smile.

_Don't you feel like we were supposed to do something else other than relax?_

Tails sat there for a moment then shrugged. "Nope," He replied.

_Yeah, this is where we're meant to be. _

**Several minutes later...**

Shadow and Knuckles returned the with the chaos emerald. When they got there, Blaze was holding Sonic's hand. "You won't be holding his hand for long, Blaze," Knuckles told her with a frown on his face. Blaze jumped and looked at them.

"You have returned...how did you get pass all of those traps?! That was impossible, I can't believe it!" She exclaimed amazed.

"Well, believe it because we're here," Shadow told her. Blaze frowned.

"So, what are you gonna do, Shadow?" Knuckles asked. Shadow looked at the chaos emerald in his hand.

"I'm chaos controlling into The Zooma Trance," Shadow replied with a whole lot of confidence in his voice.

"Why are you even doing this Shadow? I thought you didn't like Sonic and Tails," Knuckles said. Shadow looked at him.

"I'm just doing it because no one else is," Shadow answered coldly. Knuckles didn't believe that but didn't say anything about it. Shadow held up the chaos emerald.

"Fool!" Blaze said. "You are not going to be able to come back!" Blaze laughed.

"I promise you, I will return. With Sonic and Tails," Shadow told her. "Chaos control!" Shadow exclaimed then fell to the floor, not moving.

"Shadow chaos controlled his soul into The Zooma Trance..." Knuckles said quietly, as he stared at Shadow's body.

**In The Zooma Trance...**

Shadow appeared in The Zooma Trance. He looked around and frowned. Everything looked so peaceful and strange. Shadow began walking. Suddenly, he heard Sonic and Tails talking.

_Yo Tails, I feel so peaceful. _

"You keep saying that," Tails told him peacefully.

_I know...isn't it wonderful?_

"Yup, you said it pal," Tails answered happily. Shadow walked over to them.

"What are you two doing?" He asked. Tails and Sonic looked at Shadow with happy looks on their faces. Shadow couldn't stand looking at their happy faces.

_Oh, hi Shadow. Come on and relax with us, it's such a peaceful day today. _

"Yeah Shadow, come relax with us," Tails told Shadow, as he stretched out his arms.

"SHUT UP AND GET UP, WE'RE GETTING OUT OF HERE!!!" Shadow shouted at them, making Sonic and Tails lose their happy faces.

"Why...why did you yell at us?" Sonic asked nervously.

"BECAUSE WE'RE GETTING OUT OF HERE, NOW!!!" Shadow shouted angrily with fire in his eyes.

"Oh...oh yeah! Now I remember!" Tails turned to Sonic. "Sonic we need to get out of The Zooma Trance," Tails told him. Sonic thought for a long moment then nodded.

"Yes, of course!" He said.

"Now that you guys are back to reality we need find a way out," Shadow said with his arms folded.

"You've changed Shadow, what happened?" Sonic asked.

"There's no time to discuss this, we need to find a way out, dummy," Shadow replied.

"Why didn't you bring a chaos emerald with you?" Tails asked.

"This is The Zooma Trance, remember? I can't bring a chaos emerald in here," Shadow answered, looking annoyed.

"Oh...oh yeah. Sorry about that," Tails said then looked at Sonic. "Well we can always try sleep paralysis," Tails said with a smile. Sonic shook his head.

"Nope, no, never! I'm not doing that, nada!" Sonic exclaimed.

"SHUT UP!!!" Shadow yelled at them. "Follow me!" Shadow starts walking. Tails and Sonic followed silently. Shadow kept walking until he found the cave he and Knuckles went in before. He stopped and stared at the cave. It looked very different. It was all glowing yellow. "This is...different," Shadow mumbled.

"You've been here before, haven't you?" Tails asked. Shadow nodded.

"Yes but it looked different," Shadow answered.

"What was in the cave?" Sonic asked. Shadow explained everything that happened in the cave. Sonic looked very amazed. "You...you defeated Perfect Chaos and Knuckles was singing?!" Sonic asked. Shadow nodded.

"Exactly," He said.

"How is that possible? There were three doors?" Tails asked. Shadow nodded looking extremely annoyed.

"Yes, now let's go," He said, as he walked into the cave. Tails and Sonic followed.

**A couple of minutes later...**

They made it to five doors. "Oh great, now there's five doors," Shadow sighed in anger.

"Hey, cheer up. We'll get through this," Sonic walked over to the last door on the left. "Let's take this one first,"

"Yes, we should start with that one," Tails walked over to the door where Sonic was. Shadow followed.

"Well...let's see what's behind this door..." Sonic opened the door and the three walked in.

* * *

**Please review, the next chapter will be up soon. **


	15. Pyramid Cave

Sonic, Shadow, and Tails appeared in the stage, "Pyramid Cave" from Sonic Adventure 2 Battles. The song from that stage started to play. "Whoa! I've been here before!" Sonic exclaimed, looking surprised. Shadow and Tails looked at him.

"Yeah, we're in the pyramid," Tails said.

"I didn't know you were here before," Shadow said, not really caring.

"Yes, we have to get through this," Sonic started running, Shadow followed. Tails tried to keep up.

"Hey! Guys wait for me! You know I can't run as fast as you can! HEY!!!" Tails shouted.

**Ten minutes later...**

"Yahoooooo!" Sonic exclaimed, as he sped across a railing.

"How can you find this fun?" Shadow asked, as he rolled his eyes. He was right behind Sonic. Tails was growling, as he flew to keep up.

"WAIT FOR ME!!!" Tails shouted.

"Did you hear something?" Sonic asked Shadow. Shadow shook his head and shrugged.

"No," He replied.

"IT'S ME TAILS, WAIT FOR ME!!!" Tails yelled. Sonic and Shadow finally heard Tails and both turned around. When they turned around they didn't see the big rock that they were about to hit. Tails saw the rock and gasped. "HEY!! LOOK OUT FOR THAT ROCK!!!" Tails shouted.

"What rock?" Sonic asked Shadow.

"That one!" Shadow exclaimed and pointed in front of Sonic. Sonic turned around and got hit by it. Sonic fell down into a dark hole.

"Oh no! I'm coming buddy!" Tails flew into the dark hole after Sonic. Shadow sighed and shook his head.

"They are so immature," Shadow jumped into the hole.

**Five minutes later...**

Sonic slowly got up. "Ohhh...my...my head," Sonic rubbed his head and looked around. He was in a dark tunnel. "I have to watch out, there might be ghosts," Sonic told himself and began walking.

Tails landed right after Sonic left. "Sonic? Sonic, where are ya, buddy?!" Tails called. "He must've ran off to find a way out!" Tails started running. "I'm coming Sonic!"

Shadow landed right after Tails left. "Just like when Knuckles fell...in that place...." Shadow mumbled. After that he started walking to find the two.

Sonic sighed, as he made it to some switch. "Okay let's see..." Sonic thought. "I have to pick up this thing," Sonic picked up some big tube thing. "And then...insert it into somewhere. Then that door in front of me will open," Sonic said, as he started walking.

Right after Sonic left that spot, Tails came there. He rapidly looked around. "Sonic? Sonic?! SONIC?!?!?!" Tails shouted. "He must've run off to find a switch to open this door!" Tails flew off.

Right after Tails left that spot, Shadow came there. He was really annoyed. "Why do these stupid, idiotic, selfish, childish, animals always run off???" Shadow asked angrily, as he looked around. He saw the locked door in front of him then jumped in the air. "Chaos spear!" He shouted and threw some chaos spears at the door. The door broke open and he sighed.

Sonic sat the tube thing on a button then ran back to the door. He saw Shadow and gasped. "How'd you get here?!" He exclaimed then looked at the door. "And how did you open this door without pushing the switch?" Sonic asked looking really puzzled. Shadow rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

"Isn't it obvious?" Shadow asked. Sonic thought for a moment then shook his head.

"Nope," He answered.

"Can you stop being so stupid?" Shadow asked.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop being stupid. Now, where's Tails?" Sonic asked.

"I'M RIGHT HERE!!!" Tails yelled at Sonic from behind. Sonic jumped and turned around.

"Hey buddy, don't do that, okay?" Sonic asked with a frown on his face.

"Alright. Now let's get out of this place," Tails walked through the door. Sonic and Shadow followed.

**About five minutes later...**

"I hate to say this but...I wish we were back in the Amazon," Sonic said.

"Yeah, I guess we all got used to it, huh?" Tails asked.

"Yup," Sonic said, as they walked. "What do you think Shadow?"

"I don't care what you all think, I just want to get out of here and go to the ARK," Shadow told them coldly.

"Whatever Shadow," Tails said.

"You know, we didn't give the Amazon a chance..." Sonic told them. Tails nodded but Shadow didn't.

"Yeah...we should just give it a chance. But I still love home," Tails said.

"Yeah, you'll always love home. Home is where the heart is!" Sonic exclaimed with a smile.

"Yup! And I bet Shadow's home is right in the Amazon, where the heart is...right Shadow?" Tails asked. Shadow glared at both of them.

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP BEING STUPID CHILDREN AND CONTINUE WALKING WITHOUT TALKING?!?!?!?" Shadow shouted at them. Sonic and Tails shook their heads and kept walking until they made it to the goal.

"There it is!" Sonic pointed at it then ran in it. Tails followed, so did Shadow.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter didn't make any sense, but please review. And can you tell me if you want any other stages you want the heros to run into to? Thanks, see ya. **


	16. Jungle Joyride Night

They made it back to where the doors were and there was only four now. "Well, let's go into this one!" Tails picked one and they walked into it.

They appeared in the stage, Jungle Joyride-Night from Sonic Unleashed. The song from that stage starts playing.

"Where are we?" Tails and Shadow asked at the same time. Sonic smiled at the memory.

"We're in the Adabat stage!" Sonic replied. "Well of course, I was in my werehog form but now I'm not," Sonic explained.

"That's something I missed..." Shadow whispered to himself angrily.

"Yeah it is," Tails told him.

"How did you hear me?" Shadow asked.

"I hear everything," Tails winked. Shadow frowned in disgust and walked on.

"Watch out for those Dark Gaia monsters!" Sonic exclaimed, as some walked up to them. They started attacking.

"Chaos spear!" Shadow threw chaos spears at the monsters.

"Tails supreme!" Tails used his two tails to whack some of them. Sonic looked at him.

"Since when did you learn that?" He asked.

"What do you think I've been doing when I'm not around?" Tails asked. "I've been practicing how to fight,"

Sonic nodded. "Have you ever learned how to grapple, wrestle, and box?" He asked.

"Nope, why'd you ask?" Tails asked, as he attacked some more monsters.

"Because I'm thinking of learning," Sonic answered, as he used spin dash on some more monsters. Tails just nodded.

"That's nice," He said.

"Would you guys stop chit chatting and fight?!" Shadow exclaimed. Tails and Sonic nodded and kept fighting.

After they defeaded all of those Dark Gaia monsters they decided to find a way out now. "Sonic, you lead the way. You are the one who was here before right?" Tails asked.

"Of course...but how I am I supposed to remember?" Sonic asked. Shadow growled.

"You mean you don't remember?" He asked angrily. "You are so stupid!"

"I am most certaintly not stupid!" Sonic shouted.

"You are too," Shadow replied coldly. Sonic growled.

"What happened to Shad Shua? Or was it Shad Shoe?!" Sonic asked. Shadow jumped on Sonic and tried to grab Sonic's mouth.

"I'm gonna rip your mouth right off!" He shouted.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Shadow stop!" Sonic cried.

"Leave him alone Shad Stupid," Tails demanded.

Shadow got off of Sonic and turned to look at Tails. "You wanna fight fox?"

"Sure, I could do some_ shadow _boxing!" Tails got into a boxer's stance. Shadow glared at Tails.

"You dumb little fox, don't you know what happened last time when you tried to fight me?" Shadow asked.

Tails had a flashback of when he tried to protect Cosmo from Shadow. Tails growled at the memory. "How dare you talk to me like that?! Tails supreme!" Tails used his tails to attack Shadow. Shadow dodged it easily and punched Tails in the face. Tails fell back and wiped some blood from his lip.

"Hey! Easy there on my buddy!" Sonic yelled to Shadow. Shadow ignored him and punched Tails in the stomach.

Tails grabbed his stomach and fell over. "Ouch..." He whimpered in pain. Shadow grinned wickedly. Tails then kicked Shadow in the jaw and Shadow went falling backwards onto Sonic.

"Hey! Get off of me!" Sonic exclaimed.

**After all of the fighting...**

"I really like this music, wherever it's coming from," Tails said.

"Yeah me too, I think we're almost there to the goal," Sonic smiled. Shadow didn't say anything and growled silently.

"Hey look, I think I see it!" Tails pointed up ahead.

"Cool, let's get this over with!" Sonic started running towards the goal but was stopped by some of Eggman's robots. Eggman then suddenly appeared.

"Ho, ho, ho! I am Dr. Robotnik!" He laughed. Sonic rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Yeah right, like we don't know that," He said.

Eggman glared at Sonic. "Shut up you pesky hedgehog!"

"No, you shut up!" Sonic used spin dash on all of the robots. All of the robots went down to the ground.

"You pesky hedgehog! I'll see you in the next rooms!" Eggman vanished. Sonic shrugged.

"Now that, was weird," Tails said then after that they went into the goal.

* * *

Please review and tell me other stages I could put in this story! Thanks!


	17. Windy Valley

They appeared back where the other doors were at and this time there was only three doors now. "Should we take the one in the middle?" Sonic asked.

"No, we should take the one on the left," Tails replied.

"Let me pick this time, fools," Shadow points at the middle door. "We're taking that one,"

"Hey! I picked that one first!" Sonic told Shadow.

"It doesn't matter, faker," Shadow told him.

"Yes it does!" Sonic growled.

"Why faker...why does it matter?" Shadow asked, sounding very annoyed. He was very close to killing Sonic.

"Well...because...because I picked it first," Sonic replied. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"You are the most idiotic creature on Earth, faker!" Shadow told him.

"Stop calling me faker, you are the one who's the faker!" Sonic shouted at him.

"No, you are the faker," Shadow pointed at Sonic.

"How am I the faker? I was on Earth first before you!" Sonic yelled.

"Oh, so you were in the prehistoric times?" Shadow asked.

"What? No! I mean that I was here before you!" Sonic answered angrily.

"No...you weren't. I was here fifty years ago," Shadow replied.

"No! You weren't on Earth, you were in the ARK with your so called girlfriend, Maria!" Sonic argued.

"But I was alive before you," Shadow told him. "And don't talk about Maria like that,"

"So! But I was alive on Earth first, grandpa!" Sonic shouted.

"Grandma," Shadow glared at Sonic angrily.

"Chicken legs!"

"Snail,"

"Fatso!"

"Faker,"

"Slowpoke!"

"Blue fat whale,"

"Big fat ugly gorilla!"

"Freddy,"

"Jason!"

"Chucky,"

"Jeepers Creepers!"

"SHUT UP!!!!" Tails yelled angrily and stepped between them. Sonic and Shadow looked at Tails with frowns on their faces. "There's no time to stop now! We have to get through these doors! This is getting really out of hand...what am I going to do with you children?" Tails asked in thought.

"Hey, watch your mouth fox boy," Shadow warned him.

"Yeah you watch it! You are the one who's the child!" Sonic told Tails.

"Hush up!" Tails exclaimed. "We are taking the door on the right," Tails grabbed Sonic and Shadow and jumped into the door.

They appeared in Windy Valley from Sonic Adventure DX. "Hey! I remember this!" Sonic exclaimed, as he looked around.

"What is this place?" Shadow asked.

"Windy Valley! But of course, you weren't here yet," Sonic told him.

"I was in the ARK," Shadow replied.

"But you were in the ARK fifty years ago, am I right?" Sonic asked. Shadow growled and walked on.

"Yes..." He replied angrily.

"Then that makes you an old man, am I right?" Sonic asked.

"...yes..." Shadow answered, he was very, very angry.

"So we should call you grandpa, am I right?" Sonic asked with a huge smile on his face. Shadow suddenly jumped on him and started beating him up. "Hey! OW! Stop that! Ouch!"

Tails sighed and walked on, leaving the other two behind.

"Ouch! Shadow, stop that!" Sonic kicked Shadow off of him then punched him in the face. Shadow used a whole bunch of chaos spears on Sonic.

"COME ON YOU TWO, I'M NOT GETTING ANY YOUNGER HERE!!!" Tails yelled at both of them.

They quickly stopped and blushed in embarrassment. "Yes...sorry about that, buddy," Sonic got up and walked over to Tails. '

"...." Shadow walked ahead of them angrily and embarrassed. They made it to the windy path.

"Hey, it's the windy path! Don't be afraid to ride it!" Sonic exclaimed with a smile and started running on the air path. Tails was right behind him, flying.

"Yahoo!" He yelled happily.

"Foolish children..." Shadow went after them.

Sonic started jumping on the trampoline, trying to get up to the bridge. "Up, up, and away!"

Tails was flying up there. "Come on Sonic, stop playing!" Tails landed on the bridge.

"Stop being so foolish, this isn't a game," Shadow appeared on the bridge.

"For once, Shadow is right," Tails told Sonic.

"I have always been right," Shadow glared at Tails. Tails backed away nervously.

"Alright, alright...you have always been right..." Tails told him.

"Tell that to faker," Shadow demanded. Tails nodded and leaned over the rope of the bridge.

"Hey Sonic! Shadow has always been..." Tails didn't get to finish because Sonic landed on him.

"Always been what?" Sonic asked, as he got off of Tails. Tails stood up dizzily.

"Dizzy..." He mumbled.

"Dizzy? No wonder that guy has been in the Amazon! He had some dizzy sickness!" Sonic looked at Shadow and patted his back. "I feel for ya man,"

"Get your hands off me," Shadow shoved Sonic away and looked at Tails. "You weren't supposed to tell him that!"

Tails was walking like a crazy person and was holding his head. "Dizzy...so dizzy..." He moaned.

"So foolish!" Shadow walked on.

"Shadow, wait! The bridge is going to break and the tornado is going to come!" Sonic warned Shadow but was too late.

Shadow took another step and the bridge broke and he fell. "....stupid bridge!"

"I tried to warn ya," Sonic landed beside him and Tails landed on his head beside Sonic.

"Where's the dizzy doctor when ya need him?" Tails moaned and fell on his stomach.

"Come on little buddy," Sonic picked up Tails. "Let's go!" Sonic ran into the tornado.

"Still so foolish!" Shadow ran after them.

They made it inside the tornado and were now on a piece of the ground. "Up, up, and away!" Sonic kept going up. Shadow followed.

When they made it out of the tornado, they were at the last part of the stage. "It's much better up here!" Sonic dropped Tails to the ground and Tails quickly got up.

"Who, what, when, where, why?!" He exclaimed and looked around nervously.

"It's okay, Tails. We're safe now!" Sonic gave Tails a thumbs-up.

After all of that they made it to the goal. Sonic hopped on top of it and posed. "How do I look?" He asked with a smile. Tails hopped on beside him and posed too.

"How do we look?" He asked with a smile. Shadow stared at them.

"You look so foolish up there," He got on with them and didn't pose. After that they appeared back inside the place where the doors were. This time there was only two doors left.

"Only two doors left then we'll be able to see Knuckles again!" Tails exclaimed happily then walked over to the door on the left. Sonic and Shadow followed.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter and please review. Sorry it took so long.


	18. Grapefruit Sandwich

Knuckles was taking a nap under a tree. It has been three whole days after Shadow left to save Sonic and Tails. Knuckles awoke and yawned loudly. He looked at Sonic, Tails, and Shadow's lifeless bodies then yawned again. "Man...when do they come back?" Knuckles got up and stretched but then remembered something. Blaze was still here. He looked for her then saw her asleep on the chair next to Sonic. "Hey Blaze, wake up," Knuckles threw some rocks at her. Blaze kept throwing them back at him with her eyes closed. Knuckles then threw a rock at her face and Blaze quickly got up and glared at him.

"What do you want baboon?" Blaze asked angrily.

"I'm bored, make me something to eat," Knuckles demanded. "I would like some grapes if ya have some,"

"There are no grapes," Blaze replied and continued to glare at him.

"Did you look?" Knuckles asked lazily.

"No. But I know there are no grapes," Blaze replied angrily.

"I don't care, go look," Knuckles closed his eyes and relaxed under the tree.

"I am doing no such thing," Blaze told him.

"Bad kitty, I say go look now," Knuckles opened his eyes. Blaze stayed where she was. "Don't make me get the yarn out..." Knuckles smiled evilly.

"What yarn?" Blaze asked. "There is no yarn here,"

"Oh yes there is, I brought some with me on my way to the Amazon," Knuckles pulled out some yarn from a bush then started tossing it up and down in the air. "Don't cats like to play with yarn?"

"Well...yes," Blaze kept her eyes on the yarn and she started sweating.

"Then why won't you play with it?" Knuckles asked.

"Because I am not that type of cat..." Blaze answered and kept her eyes on the yarn.

"Are you sure?" Knuckles asked, as he kept tossing the yarn up and down.

"...yes..." Blaze swallowed hard and still kept her eyes on the yarn. It was so hard to resist. "YARN!!!" Blaze snatched the yarn away from Knuckles and started playing with it like a real cat would do.

"Oh no you don't," Knuckles took the yarn back and hid it somewhere.

"GIVE ME THE YARN!!!" Blaze shouted and started looking for it.

"Not until you bring me some grapes," Knuckles replied. Blaze sighed angrily.

"Alright...I'll look for some stupid grapes," Blaze walked off.

Knuckles started chuckling. "This is the life!"

Blaze walked deeper and deeper into the Amazon looking for grapes. "Stupid red echidna! There are no grapes here!" Blaze exclaimed and continued to look. Suddenly a toucan landed on a near by tree branch. Blaze looked at it then smiled evilly. "Maybe he would eat a toucan," She then approached it.

The toucan started screeching loudly in pain...

Knuckles opened his eyes. "Huh? What's that noise?" He looked around. "...must've been a tiger or something," He closed his eyes again and fell asleep.

Blaze washed the toucan off in the river then made her way back to her place where Knuckles was taking a nap at. When she made it she saw Knuckles playing with Tails and Shadow as dolls. "What are you doing?" She asked. Knuckles looked at her and quickly put Shadow and Tails down.

"Uh...nothing! I ask the questions around here! Now where are my grapes?!" Knuckles asked.

"I got you something better than grapes," Blaze handed him the toucan. Knuckles stared at it.

"Uh...a toucan?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes...if you put leaves on it, it would taste sweet," Blaze told him.

"No. I'm not eating that..." Knuckles told her, remembering the time Shadow served him something to eat. "Bring me some grapes now!"

Blaze growled and walked away to find the grapes. When she made it to an unknown place she found some grapefruit. She picked them up and ran back to where Knuckles was. He was asleep. "Wake up!" She yelled. Knuckles suddenly awoke and hit his head on the tree. After that lots of bananas fell on him.

"Ouch..." He said. "Did you bring me some grapes?"

"No, I didn't find any, but I found these," Blaze handed him the grapefruit. Knuckles took them and stared at them.

"They don't look like grapes..." Knuckles told her.

"But they are called grapefruit, so it must be related to grapes," Blaze told him with her hands on her hips.

"But still...they don't look like grapes, but if you say they are related to grapes then I'm eating them!" Knuckles was about to eat them but then stopped. "I want it made into a sandwich," Knuckles told her. Blaze growled and snatched the grapefruit away from him. After that she went and found some banana peelings and made that into the buns for the grapefruit.

"Here!" Blaze threw it at him then sat down on her chair next to Sonic's lifeless body. "Now where's the yarn?"

"Just wait a minute, will ya cat?" Knuckles licked his lips hungrily then bit into the grapefruit sandwich. His eyes widened...

"What's wrong? Is it too nasty for you?" Blaze asked, not really caring at all.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, DISGUSTING!!! BRING ME SOMETHING BETTER!!!" Knuckles yelled and Blaze quickly ran off.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews on the other chapters and please review this one. Thank you.


	19. Wild Canyon

"......Wild Canyon?" Tails asked, as he looked around at where they were at.

"How do you know this place is Wild Canyon?" Sonic asked.

"Because Knuckles told me about it," Tails answered.

"When?" Sonic asked.

"When you and Shadow saved the Earth from the ARK crashing into it," Tails replied.

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"Why did Knuckles tell me? Well, because I asked him, duh," Tails rolled his eyes at Sonic.

"SONIC!!!" Someone called from up above.

"Oh no....I know that voice from anywhere...it's..." Sonic couldn't finish because Shadow finished for him.

"That pink hedgehog," Shadow said.

"Amy? What is she doing here?! How did she even get here???" Tails asked, looking very stunned.

"She probably followed you, Sonic, and Knuckles to the Amazon," Shadow told him.

"That's impossible, I didn't tell her where we were going. I told her that we were going to LA," Sonic said.

"Remember, we're still in The Zooma Trance," Tails told them. "So she might not be real,"

"Well, it doesn't matter, it'll always still be Amy," Sonic said.

"Shut up, now what are we supposed to do?" Shadow asked.

"Search for the pieces of the Master Emerald," Tails answered.

"SONIC, COME UP HERE WITH ME!!!" Amy was floating in the air up high. "THIS WIND IS REALLY STRONG WHEREVER IT'S COMING FROM!!!"

"Uh...I'm fine down here, thank you very much," Sonic replied.

"Let's find those pieces now so I can get away from you two," Shadow walked off to find the pieces of the Master Emerald.

"Looks like chicken legs hates us," Sonic said.

"Sonic...he has always hated us," Tails told him. Suddenly, Amy ran over to Sonic and hugged him tightly, crushing his bones.

"Oh my Sonic! I finally found you, now we can get married!" Amy squeezed him even harder.

"Can't...breathe..." Sonic said, struggling for air.

"Oops! Sorry Sonic," Amy let go of him and Sonic took in a deep breath.

"We need Knuckles...too bad he didn't come with Shadow," Tails said then flew up high to search for the pieces of the Master Emerald. Sonic slowly looked at Amy.

"Looks like we'll be searching together!" Amy wrapped her arm around Sonic's and squeezed it tightly.

"Uh...yeah..." Sonic said. "Why won't you try over there," Sonic pointed at a statue.

"Why won't we try together?" Amy pulled him close. Sonic was very uncomfortable.

"You can fit behind it, I don't think I can...you're the smallest so you'll might be able to do it," Sonic smiled at her. Amy nodded.

"Okay, Sonic!" Amy ran over to the statue and started to look behind it. "I don't see anything!"

"Uh, keep looking!" Sonic started running away.

"I still don't see it!" Amy screamed. Sonic didn't reply because he was gone. "Sonic?! Sonic, are you still there?! My head's stuck, I can't get it out! SONIC!!!" Amy tried to pull her head out from behind the statue.

Sonic was up on the second level searching for the pieces of the Master Emerald. "Heheh, looks like I fooled her!" Sonic raced around the stage.

Tails was still flying, searching for the Master Emerald. "I can't find it anywhere!" Tails shouted to himself then suddenly hit a wall. "Ouch!" He then fell to the ground. "Ow!" After that one of Eggman's robots ran over him. "Yeow!" He exclaimed then got up. "Tails Supreme!" He used his tails to destroy the robot. "Eggman's robots are so annoying!" He flew off to continue his search for the pieces of the Master Emerald.

Shadow found a piece of the Master Emerald with ease. "I can't believe those fools didn't find one yet," He said, as he watched Tails slam into a wall. Shadow chaos controlled to where Amy was and saw her trying to get her head out from behind the statue.

"SONIC, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU NEVER DID THIS TO ME!!!" Amy screamed and kept trying to get her head out.

"So foolish!" Shadow said then walked off.

"Wait! Who's there?! Is that you Sonic?! SONIC!!!" Amy screamed again.

Sonic was looking around. "Man...I can't find anything, I wish Knuckles was here to do all the work!" Sonic destroyed a robot then a piece of the Master Emerald appeared. "Hey! I found one! I guess it was in that robot!" Sonic grabbed it and smiled.

Tails was still slamming against walls and getting hurt. "Ow..." Tails held his head and then fell down to where Amy was.

"Who's there?! Sonic, is that you?! Answer me!" Amy shouted angrily and still tried to get her head out. Tails looked at Amy.

"Amy, how did you get stuck over there?" Tails asked, as he pulled Amy out. Amy quickly took out her hammer.

"WHERE'S SONIC!?!?!" Amy yelled with fire in her eyes.

"Uh..." Tails took a step back nervously. "He..um...he's searching for the pieces of the Master Emerald...I guess," Tails smiled nervously. Sonic suddenly jumped down beside Tails.

"Hey little buddy, what's up? I found a piece of the Master Emerald," Sonic showed Tails the piece. Tails looked at it then looked back at Amy.

"SONIC, ARE YOU READY FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT?!?!?!" Amy held up her hammer high, ready to strike. Sonic backed away.

"Whoa, take it easy Amy. It was only a joke! And you aren't the real Amy anyway," Sonic told her.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?!? I AM THE REAL AMY THERE IS NO OTHER ME!!!" Amy shouted.

"Tails, is this Amy's soul or something?" Sonic asked.

"No. I guess she's apart of the stage," Tails replied. Shadow suddenly appeared.

"Let's go. I found two of them," Shadow told them.

"Cool, I found one," Sonic showed Shadow the piece. Shadow ignored him and suddenly the goal appeared. "Well, it's been nice knowing ya, Amy!" Sonic jumped into the goal.

"Yeah, see ya Amy!" Tails jumped into the goal.

"Foolish..." Shadow jumped into the goal, leaving Amy alone.

"Wait for me!" Amy tried to jump in the goal but it was too late, it was gone. She fell into a deep hole. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!!!" She screamed angrily.

Sonic, Tails, and Shadow appeared back where the doors were. This time there was only one. "I assume this is gonna be a boss," Shadow said, as he stared at the door.

"How do you know?" Tails asked.

"Because I fought Perfect Chaos, idiot," Shadow answered.

"That's cool, I fought him too," Sonic said then walked inside the last room. Tails and Shadow followed.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter, please review.


	20. Finalhazard

They all appeared in the ARK. "Great...now we have to defeat that monster..." Sonic sighed.

"Hey, maybe this time I can help!" Tails exclaimed with a huge smile on his face. Sonic and Shadow stared at him.

"I don't think so, fox boy," Shadow told him.

"Yeah Tails, it's too dangerous," Sonic put a hand on Tails's shoulder. "Next time,"

"But I can do it!" Tails said angrily.

"No Tails," Sonic told him, looking very serious. Tails sighed and sat down. Sonic looked at Shadow. "Are ya ready Shadow?" Sonic asked with a smile. Shadow didn't smile back.

"I am always ready," He said and then turned into Super Shadow. Sonic turned into Super Sonic. Tails stared at them

"I wish I had a super form..." He mumbled.

"You had better not sing like that knucklehead did when I was fighting Perfect Chaos!" Super Shadow warned Tails then flew out to fight the Biolizard. Super Sonic followed him. Tails frowned then decided to sing anyway,

"It's pay back time. How would they like it if I sang while they fight? Well, we'll just have to see about that!" Tails said and got ready to sing.

Super Sonic looked at Super Shadow. "Let's see who can get the last shot!" He told Super Shadow and flew over to the Finalhazard.

"I doubt you can get the last shot," Super Shadow told him coldly and went to help fight it. Now Tails started to sing...

_Can you feel life movin' through your mind, ooh, looks like it came back for more! Yeah, yeah, yeah! Can you feel time slippin' down your spine, ooooooh, you try and try to ignore! Yeah! _

Super Sonic hit the swollen pink spot on the Finalhazard. "Take that beast!" He exclaimed. Super Shadow pushed Super Sonic out of the way then attacked the Finalhazard too.

_But you can hardly swallow, your fears and pain. When you can't help but follow, it puts you right back where you came! Live and learn! Hanging on the edge of tomorrow, live and learn! From the works of yesterday. Live and learn! If you beg or if you borrow, live and learn! You may never find your way. Whooooa, yeah! _

Super Sonic was thrown back far away. He held his stomach because he was hungry. "Man...I haven't eaten since I first got into The Zooma Trance!"

"Enough talking about your hunger! You are so foolish you..." Super Shadow couldn't finish because the Finalhazard threw some pink balls at him.

_Can you feel life tangle you up inside? Yeah, now you're face down on the floor! Oh! But you can't save your sorrow, you've paid in trade! When you can't help but follow, it puts you right back where you came. _

"Wow Shadow...you okay?!" Super Sonic asked, as he dodged some pink balls.

"Don't ask me if I'm okay! I'm always okay, you foolish hedge..." Super Shadow couldn't finish again because the Finalhazard hit him with more pink balls. Super Sonic started laughing.

_Live and learn! Hanging on the edge of tomorrow, live and learn! From the works of yesterday. Live and learn! If you beg or if you borrow, live and learn! You may never find your way. Hey, whoa, whoa oh yeeeeeeeeeeeah! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! _

Super Shadow punched Super Sonic in the face. "Shut up! How dare you laugh at me you foolish..." Again Super Shadow didn't get to finish because he got hit by one of the pink balls again. Super Shadow turned back into Shadow and he started falling towards Earth. "I'LL GET YOU, YOU FOOLISH HEDGEHOG!!!" Shadow vanished. Super Sonic's eyes widened.

"Oh shoot! Shadow! Man, I have to finish this alone now!" Super Sonic went towards the Finalhazard.

_There's a face searching far, so far and wide. There's a place where you dreamed you'd never find. Hold on to what if? Hold on to what if? Live and learn! Hanging on the edge of tomorrow, live and learn! From the works of yesterday. Live and learn! If you beg or if you borrow, live and learn! You may never find your way. _

Super Sonic kept getting hit by the pink balls, he couldn't reach the swollen spot of the Finalhazard because of that. "I'm running out of rings!" Super Sonic went for the swollen spot again. _Where's that singing coming from? _He thought.

_Live and learn! Hanging on the edge of tomorrow, live and learn! From the works of yesterday. Live and learn! If you beg or if you borrow, live and learn! You may never find your way_! Tails finished then looked out of window to see if Super Sonic and Super Shadow was winning. He gasped when he didn't see Shadow. "Oh well...he was a good guy...not!" Tails said.

Super Sonic got hit one last time then turned back into Sonic. "Goodbye Tails! It was nice having a buddy like you! Farewell!" Sonic started falling towards Earth holding his stomach. "Man...I'm still hungry..." After that he vanished.

"SONIC!!!" Tails yelled then looked at the Finalhazard. Tails could've sworn he saw it smiling. "Smiling eh? Well I'll give you something to smile about!" Tails started glowing. Then a bright light swept across the whole space. When it faded Super Tails floated there. "Here I come!" Super Tails flew towards the beast. The Finalhazard shot a whole bunch of pink balls at Super Tails but he dodged them with ease. Super Tails then made it to the swollen spot and hit it with all his power. After that the Finalhazard was dead. Super Tails floated there angrily. "You smiling now? I don't think so!" Super Tails laughed in victory. Then suddenly he turned back into Tails. "What the?! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Tails fell down to the Earth.

Knuckles was waiting for Blaze to come back with some fish then suddenly Shadow's body started twitching. Knuckles quickly hopped onto his feet. "AH!!! A ZOMBIE!!!" Knuckles started running in circles. Blaze came back with some piranah in her hand.

"I didn't see any fish! I only saw piranah!" Blaze hissed angrily. Knuckles stopped running and looked at her.

"How in the world did you catch them?!" Knuckles asked.

"My claws are as sharp as a knife!" Blaze shouted. Knuckles nodded then looked at Shadow's body. Shadow's body was started to get up.

"Yo, Shadow! You awake?!" Knuckles asked. Shadow slowly sat down into a sitting postion and opened his eyes.

"What happened?" He asked, as he yawned. "It feels like I just came back from a dream..."

"You were in The Zooma Trance!" Knuckles told him. Shadow didn't say anything and got to his feet. Blaze was stunned.

"...they did come back..." She whispered. Sonic's head suddenly snapped up.

"AH!!!" Sonic shouted and looked around. "Whoa! What happened?! I was just about to hit the ground and then I woke up here?! That was some adventure!" He exclaimed and looked at Knuckles and Blaze. Tails suddenly awoke and jumped up to his feet.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" He yelled.

"Calm down everyone! You're back in the Amazon!" Knuckles told them.

"Don't tell me to calm down, echidna," Shadow told him coldly. Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"Oh...now I remember," Tails said, as he got up and stretched. Sonic got up and looked at what he was wearing.

"What in the world am I wearing?" He asked, as he took off the clothes.

"Blaze did it!" Knuckles pointed at Blaze. Sonic looked at her.

"Blaze? What are you doing here?!" He asked.

"I saved you, you idiot!" Blaze shouted. "And then I put you inside The Zooma Trance,"

"Oh..." He said.

"We're back in the Amazon. Now let's go home," Tails demanded and started walking off.

"We can't go home yet," Sonic told him, as he ran over to Tails.

"And why not?!" Tails exclaimed angrily. After that Sonic and Tails started arguing.

Shadow started talking to Knuckles. "So, you've been eating why we could have been dead?! We could have never gotten back to our bodies!" Shadow shouted at Knuckles.

"Take it easy, Shad Shua!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Chaos spear!" Shadow used chaos spear on Knuckles. Knuckles dodged it.

After all of the fighting, they decided to make their way back to the village...that is if they can find it...

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter and please review! And sorry if I messed up on the Grammar...I was in a hurry.


	21. Vector

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Blaze were walking through the Amazon. Knuckles had a leash around Blaze's neck, pulling her along. "I must get back to my people!" She hissed angrily.

"Sorry, can't let ya. You've gone crazy!" Knuckles told her.

"When I get out of this leash something very bad is going to happen to you!" Blaze screamed angrily.

"Whatever, cat," Knuckles said.

"Hey everyone, don't you all think that we should go home?" Tails asked. Sonic shrugged.

"I dunno," He replied.

"Hey, I think we're lost," Tails said, as he looked around.

"He's right, we've been traveling in this Amazon for a long time," Knuckles told them. Sonic walked on ahead and didn't realize he was heading straight for the river.

"Sonic, look out!" Tails exclaimed. Sonic suddenly fell into the river.

"HELP!!! I'M DROWNING!!!" He shouted and thrashed about.

"Let's go. I don't have time for this," Shadow started walking away.

"We have to help Sonic first!" Tails yelled angrily.

"Watch your mouth, fox," Shadow pointed at Tails. Blaze rolled her eyes.

"All of you are idiots!" She exclaimed. Knuckles looked at her.

"Hey! Who are you calling an idiot, stupid?!" Knuckles asked. She looked at him.

"And who are you calling stupid?" Blaze and Knuckles started arguing and Shadow and Tails started arguing. Sonic still thrashed about in the river.

"HELP ME!!!" He shouted. He looked to the side and saw a crocodile heading his way. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!" He yelled and tried to swim to shore. Everyone kept arguing. The crocodile kept swimming towards Sonic. Sonic closed his eyes and waited for the pain to come but didn't feel anything. He opened his eyes and saw...Vector! "Vector?! What are you doing here?!" Sonic asked.

"Amy told me to come look for you. She's been pretty angry lately that you left to the Amazon without telling her," Vector replied.

"Yeah well, she would have followed me here," Sonic replied completely forgetting that he was in the water.

"I met some of my cousins on the way," Vector told him. Sonic stared at him.

"Cousins?" He asked.

"Yeah, my crocodile cousins. And man do I have a lot of them!" Vector answered. Sonic nodded.

"Oh...okay," He said.

"Hey, I didn't know you could swim!" Vector said. Sonic looked down at the water then started to thrash about again.

"HELP!!! I'M DROWNING, I'M DROWNING!!!" He yelled. Vector got out of the river and helped Sonic out. "Land!" Sonic cheered and kissed the ground. Vector looked at Tails, Shadow, Blaze, and Knuckles arguing.

"What's up?" He asked. Everyone stopped arguing and looked at him.

"Vector?!" Tails and Knuckles exclaimed at the same time. Vector nodded.

"Yeah! Amy told me to come look for Sonic because he left without telling her anything!" Vector replied.

"Who are you again?" Shadow asked Vector.

"I'm Vector the Crocodile the greatest detective in the world!" Vector answered.

"Right," Shadow said and folded his arms.

"Do I know you?" Blaze asked Vector.

"No, I don't know you either," Vector replied.

"Where's Espio and Charmy?" Knuckles asked.

"Lost somewhere in this Amazon," Vector responded.

"Now we have to look for them?" Tails asked. "I wanna go home!"

"We don't have to look for them," Vector told him.

"Why not?" Tails asked.

"Because they can find their own way back to the plane," Vector answered.

"What plane?" Tails asked.

"Oh yeah, we flew here in a plane I built myself! Espio says that my plane is a complete wreck and that I'm a terrible pilot!" Vector laughed. Tails nodded.

"Maybe you are," He mumbled.

"What was that?" Vector asked.

"Nothing," Tails lied. Sonic suddenly got up and frowned at everyone.

"We're going home now! I miss chili dogs!" Sonic started walking. Everyone followed. Well, Blaze was being dragged by Knuckles.

* * *

The next chapter is the last chapter. Thanks for reading and please review.


	22. The End

After several weeks...probably a couple of months Sonic and the gang finally made it back to Shadow's village....

"Finally!" Tails exclaimed, as he saw the villagers. "Are you really sure you're not related to these hedgehogs that look exactly like you?" Tails asked. Shadow growled.

"I'm sure!" He shouted angrily. Sonic chuckled.

"He could be lying," Sonic said.

"Chaos spear!" Shadow threw a chaos spear at Sonic and he dodged it.

"Stop fighting already! Let's party!" Vector gets a huge radio out of nowhere and sits it down. He then turns on some pop rock music. He starts dancing after that. Knuckles looked at Blaze.

"Care to dance?" He asked.

"Absolutely not!" Blaze shouted angrily. Knuckles shrugged and started doing some retarded dance. Shadow was leaning against a tree with his arms folded.

"This is pathetic! Dancing the night away like this!" He said then suddenly two girl villagers that looked exactly like Shadow walked over to him.

"Dance with us, dance with us!" They said and started pulling him away from the tree.

"Let go of me! Don't make me hurt you two!" Shadow exclaimed but it was no use. The two girls started dancing and pushing Shadow around. Sonic looked at Tails.

"Well, what do we do now?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know about you but I'm hungry," Tails said, as he got some bananas and started eating them.

"Let me have one," Sonic tried to reach for but Tails slapped his hand away. "Ow! What was that for?" Sonic asked.

"That was for reaching for my bananas," Tails replied and continued to eat them. Sonic folded his arms and frowned. Vector was doing some robot dance.

"Good one, Vector!" Knuckles told Vector.

"Thanks!" Vector bowed.

And so Vector, Knuckles, and the rest of the villagers danced the night away while Sonic, Tails, and Blaze watched and Shadow being forced to dance....

**The next day...**

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Vector, and Shadow didn't waste any time making their way through the Amazon. They deicded to take Vector's plane. Knuckles was still pulling Blaze along on a leash like a pet. When they made it to the plane Blaze burned the leash and started throwing fire balls at Knuckles. "Take this!" She screamed angrily.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!! MY HEAD'S ON FIRE!!!" Knuckles ran around in circles because there was fire on his head. Everyone laughed at him except Shadow. Knuckles jumped into the ocean and then came out. "Much better," He said.

"Now that you've learned your lesson, I'll be going," Blaze walked back into the Amazon. Sonic turned to Shadow.

"So, you're leaving your people?" Sonic asked.

"They aren't my people," Shadow told him coldly.

"Well, you did say they were when you were Shad Shua," Sonic told him.

"Shut up, faker!" Shadow exclaimed angrily.

"Alright, alright take it easy, Shadow," Sonic said. Shadow calmed down a bit then got into the plane. Tails and Knuckles got in after that. Vector was about to fly it. "Hey! Where's Espio and Charmy?!" Sonic asked Vector, as he got into the plane.

"Here they come now!" Vector pointed towards the Amazon. Everyone looked and saw Espio and Charmy come towards them. Espio looked a bit angry and Charmy looked excited. When they got into the plane Espio sighed. "How was your adventure guys?" Vector asked, as he started the plane.

"Terrible," Espio replied.

"It was very exciting!" Charmy replied with a huge smile on his face.

"Well, it wasn't exciting for us," Tails said, as the plane took off. Vector was flying the plane very close to the water. "Vector, I think you should lift up a bit," Tails told him.

"This is as high it can go," Vector told Tails. "But don't worry, if this plane falls apart then we have some life jackets!" Vector pointed to some life jackets in a corner. Everyone looked at them. Then suddenly, they flew out of the plane.

"And now we don't," Sonic said.

**After the plane ride...**

Three days later after the plane ride back home Sonic was at a chili dog stand eating some chili dogs. "SONIC!!!" He suddenly heard someone shout. He turned around and it was Amy with her hammer held high. She was running at him at top speed.

"Oh no! I gotta get out of here!" Sonic was about to run away then...WHACK! He got hit by Amy's hammer.

"How dare you leave to the Amazon without telling me then don't tell me you're back?!" Amy screamed and continued to hit Sonic with her hammer. WHACK...WHACK...WHACK!

"Ow! Amy please you're..." Sonic didn't get to finish because he got hit again. WHACK!

"Take this...and that!" Amy kept swinging her hammer. WHACK...WHACK!

"I'm sorry!" Sonic started running with Amy chasing after him.

"GET BACK HERE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!!!"

**_The end...._**


End file.
